Green
by Little Letters
Summary: Sasuke has accepted his beta status and Naruto as his mate. Life is finally returning to normality. But new surprises begin and an old enemy reemerges. Will Sasuke and Naruto be up for the challenge? The couple will soon find out that everything balances on the tip of a needle. Mpreg NaruSasu, KisaIta.
1. Chapter 1

**Green**

** I do not own the anime, manga, or any other items affiliated with "Naruto." All credit goes to the respectable owners, this is purely fanfiction. There is YAOI and MPREG so if you don't like that, then turn back.**

**IMPORTANT:This is the sequel for 'Let go Sasuke.' I strongly suggest that you read it first, before reading this story to avoid confusion. **

**Warning: Lemon (Two guys doing the do). For those who do not want to read it, I made a "(*)" at the start and beginning. **

Chapter 1

Slimy stone walls glistened in the candle light. The air was damp, uninviting to anyone, except those who were used to it. The inhabitants slide around corners and every hour, a set of hasty footsteps could be heard.

He readjusted his position, boredom was eating at the corners of his mind. The candles warped his shadow into a twitching monster, waiting behind it's master. All this waiting was killing him! He threw a plastic empty cup across the room...then he smiled, he could wait. Yes, he would wait. Everything was falling into place.

"It is almost time." He watched his loyal servant replace the cup with a new one.

Water was poured and the example of his master's temper hidden. "Why now my Lord?"

"The brick walls have eyes," the monster smirked. "I will have Sasuke back. And what he will offer is going to make me...extremely happy."

"I remember the first time. Sasuke will not come willingly, my Lord."

The master waved the troublesome thought away, "Sasuke will learn again that he cannot fight, unless he wants to feel pain."

"And what of Itachi?" The servant turned a small lamp on to replicate daytime.

"Now that Itachi is preoccupied, Sasuke will be easier to take."

The servant nodded, "But what of his new mate?"

"What of him?"

"Naruto will put up a fight, he will not be so easily-"

"Why are you questioning me? Do you think I will fail?"

The alpha servant quickly lowered his head in submission, "No! Forgive me, my Lord. They are my own worries."

"There is no need to worry. Sasuke is already trapped, he just doesn't know it yet." The speaker stood up from his bed, "come. There is much to prepare."

Most intruders thought the master was weak, but the servant knew better. He watched in awe as the man stretched and stood to his full height. Waves of power rolled off of him.

The monster laughed, "our guest needs to be comfortable."

* * *

><p>Naruto rolled onto his side, cursing the sun as it happily filtered through his bedroom blinds. He wrapped his arms around his mate and gave a sleepy kiss between two shoulder blades. Sasuke was not a morning person, in fact, he was not a 'waking up' person either. Naruto smiled, they could sleep in a little while longer...after a few more kisses. He started at the base of Sasukes neck, keeping his eyes closed to feel everything.<p>

"I think I may have to get rid of Sasuke. Waking up like this every morning, isn't too bad."

Naruto paused, Sasuke's voice sounded identical to...he opened his eyes.

"KYUUBI!"

**/What does he think he's doing?!/**

Kyuubi body racked with laughter. "I'm sorry I could keep quiet any longer!" He toppled out of bed as Naruto pushed him.

"What were you doing in my bed? Where's Sasuke?" Naruto quickly scanned the room, wondering if Sasuke had a part to play in this awful joke.

**/Doubt it. Sasuke would get jealous/.**

The werewolf finally stopped laughing, "Sasuke went to work early. I came in and the bed was still warm, so I helped myself."

"I thought you were Sasuke!" Naruto got up and pulled some sweatpants on.

"Yeah," Kyuubi smirked. "I figured as much when I felt lips on my back. You should really look before you kiss, you know..."

Naruto crossed his arms, "It's my bedroom!"

Kyuubi disregarded Naruto's statement.

"Why did you come here in the first place?"

"I don't remember..." Kyuubi glanced towards the dresser, finding a empty ramen cup. "Oh! Wait, now I do. I was going to tell you that Sakura is going on a diet and tossing out all the junk food."

Naruto shrugged, "I don't care if she does that..."

Kyuubi smiled, "Sakura considers ramen as junk food."

"Not my ramen!" Naruto bolted out the bedroom to save his wonderful food from evil's strong clutch.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's car tires finally pulled into the driveway. It had been a long day at the bar, he was grateful that he switched to working day shifts, but it was even harder to get up in the mornings. The engine died as Sasuke turned the key and got out. Maybe he should ask Itachi to work half nights shifts to.<p>

_/That would strain your body more/._

"I'm young, I can do it." Sasuke opened the heavy door to the cabin.

_/I still don't think it's a good idea/._

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You never think anything human is a good idea."

_/That's because humans are weird/._

"Hey Sasuke!" Narutos chipper voice originated from the kitchen. "You're just in time for dinner!"

Sasuke took off his coat and sat on a kitchen chair, "what are you burning this time?"

Naruto smiled. "Fish. I'm deciding on charcoal asparagus or ashy spinach. What do you think?"

Sasuke rolled his white sleeves up and smirked, "charcoal asparagus."

The second time Naruto decided to make dinner for Sasuke, the kitchen almost went up in flames. It had been an ongoing joke between the couple, that Naruto burned everything he touched. Even though Naruto never burned food that badly again.

Sasuke washed his hands and took out the vegetable from the refrigerator, "where is everyone?"

Naruto set the timer, "Sakura is at the gym, should be back soon. Kyuubi, Hinata, and Kiba are checking the territory perimeters. How's Itachi?"

Sasuke began cutting the asparagus bottoms off. "Katsumi caught a cold, so Itachi stayed home today."

Narutos eyebrows bent forward in concentration. "How old is the little guy now?"

Sasuke dumped the green sticks into a pan, "Katsumi is three. Remember when I said he would be better after he graduated from his 'Terrible Twos'? I was wrong." Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek in amusement, "he's keeps Itachi and Kisame constantly on their toes."

Naruto laughed, "still can't believe they had a kid. Kisame nearly fainted when Kakashi said it was a boy."

Sasuke helped set out the plates. "If you ever say that in front of his face, Kisame will kill you."

"Worth it."

The kitchen was soon filled with the smell of spices and cooked fish. Sasuke scanned the table, finding only napkins missing. Walking over to the bottom drawer by the sink, Sasuke bent down to search for them. Unknowingly giving Naruto a great view.

"Do you know where the napkins are?" Sasuke was sure Hinata put them in the bottom drawer.

"Hmm, let me look." Before Sasuke could stand back up and move away, Naruto was behind him. Leaning over him and pressing his groin against Sasuke's backside. "Maybe the second one." Naruto pressed Sasuke down further as he opened the drawer. "Yup, here they are." Naruto grabbed the napkins and walked away like he did nothing.

Sasuke pushed down his riled wolf and went back to stir the asparagus. "Idiot."

Naruto smiled, "don't tease me then."

"That's not teasing,..." Sasuke smirked. "This is." He hooked his thumbs into Naruto's sweatpants and pulled him closer. Nipping a tan ear and giving a single kiss against the corner of Naruto's mouth. He let go and walked back to the stove, babysitting the cooking vegetable once more.

**/I'm aroused/.**

Sasuke pretended not to notice Naruto stepping behind him, wrapping toned arms around Sasukes waist.

"Dinner looks good." Ignoring the blonde, Sasuke mused.

"I was thinking that maybe tomorrow we could go out to eat. Just you and me. Then we can come home." Naruto moved closer, resting his head on Sasukes shoulder.

"Hmm, I don't know."

_/Stop teasing him, say yes/._

"You can use your bar skills to make drinks." Naruto kissed Sasukes neck.

"And what are you doing to do? That just sounds like my job." Sasuke faked indifference.

"I have some skills," Naruto smirked while his lips remained on Sasukes pale skin. "I can use them for you."

Sasuke leaned back, pressing himself against Narutos crotch. "Oh really?"

"I'm gonna puke!" Kiba walked into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of bread.

**/You got to be kidding me!/ **Naruto's wolf paced.

Sasuke quickly sidestepped to avoid Naruto and being seen in that position by anyone else.

Naruto groaned, "Hello Mutt. Perfect timing as per usual."

Kiba smiled, "I try."

Kyuubi and Hinata walked into the room, both looking hungry.

Kyuubi also grabbed a piece of bread, "Dude, smells great."

Naruto put everything on the table and pouted. Maybe later he could persuade his mate into some better positions, Narutos good mood returned, "report."

"Everything outside is just dapper. Forest looks happy, animals are starting to mate for the spring, and no traces of possible enemies." Kyuubi replied.

Naruto nodded, looking very pleased. "Good job."

"S-Sakura texted me. She said she would be here in less then five minutes." Hinata looked down as everyone looked at her. She had more confidence now, the stutter was only there when she got embarrassed.

Kyuubi ripped into the soft bread and swallowed. "Then we can wait. Hey Sasuke."

Waiting for the slight redness on his cheeks to subside, Sasuke hadn't turned to face anyone yet. So he just gave a silent wave.

Kyuubi grinned, "Did you know your lover had an affair this morning?"

_/What?!/ _Sasuke's wolf growled.

Sasuke centered his attention on Naruto and crossed his arms. Forgetting about the, now nonexistent, tint on his cheeks.

"HEY!" Naruto tried to punch Kyuubi in the arm, but the second in command evaded it. Naruto quickly turned to Sasuke, "I thought Kyuubi was you so I kissed him." Naruto felt Sasuke's mood darken over their mating connection. "Kissed him on the back! After I knew, I pushed him out of the bed! I swear!"

/_I do not like this joke Kyuubi thought was funny/._

Sasuke dangerously smiled, "Going for men now Kyuubi? That's fine, I can replace all your porn magazines if that's your preference..."

Kyuubi paled, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Get into bed with Naruto again and see what happens..." Sasukes eyes held a faint flicker of red.

Kyuubi swallowed to wet his dry mouth, "Sure thing, Sasuke."

**/I am really aroused/.**

"Hey everyone! I'm home!" Sakura walked into the kitchen. "Thanks for waiting!"

Kiba replied by grabbing a plate, "now let's eat!"

Tonight's dinner was just like every other dinner in the Uzumaki pack. Stories were shared, Kiba fed food under the table to his dogs, and a pepper shaker was thrown. Sasuke smiled, the Uzumaki pack was hectic. Pack members were always going somewhere or yelling something. But when dinner came around, nobody missed it.

After dinner Sakura offered to do the dishes, dragging Kiba along to help her.

Kyuubi popped his knuckles and rubbed his stomach, "It's pretty late, I think I'm going to bed. Goodnight guys!"

Sasuke murmured a goodnight and excused himself from the table. He walked over to the living room, finding a seat by the crackling fire and his book. Sasuke wrapped a red blanket around himself and was lost in the novel after he turned the second page.

Naruto came into the living room as Sasuke finished the fifth chapter. "Everyone's gone to bed. I think we should too." Naruto sat down next to Sasuke.

The beta gently set his book down, "what time is it?"

Naruto squinted to read the hands on a tiny clock, "Around 12:30 am"

"You can go to sleep," Sasuke picked his book back up. "I'm not tired."

Naruto expertly swiped the book from Sasukes hands and smiled, "I said go to bed. I never said anything about sleeping."

Sasuke smirked, "Why don't you ask Kyuubi?"

**/We don't want Kyuubi/.**

"Because I have plans that only involve you." Naruto gently pressed his lips against Sasukes.

The extricate steps of kissing quickly unraveled into something more passionate. Sasuke snaked his hands around his blondes neck, deepening the kiss. After what could only be described as too soon, Naruto leaned back, leaving both werewolves panting.

Sasuke stood up, "I believe I want to know these plans." He barely held in a surprised gasp as Naruto picked him up.

"Then let's go."

As Naruto walked to their soundproof bedroom, Sasuke struggled to be free.

"Put me down right now!" Sasuke angrily whispered. He felt Naruto's arms loosen and with a small yelp Sasuke fell onto the soft bed.

Naruto quietly shut the door and locked it.

**/No interruptions this time/. (*)**

Naruto turned around to meet Sasukes icy glare fully, shrugging, Naruto walked towards Sasuke, "Like you asked, I let you go."

Sasuke knew Narutos innocent smile in the bedroom was never innocent, "I think I will just go to bed then."

"Oh, but you can't. Not with this," Narutos hand cupped Sasukes bulging member. "Besides, I want to tell you my plans now..." Naruto took off Sasuke's white shirt and tie.

"I'm going to kiss your chest," Naruto kissed the right side of Sasukes chest, just below his collar bone.

"I'm going to memorize your face again." Naruto ghosted his fingertips down Sasukes cheek, curving along the jawbone.

"I'm going to leave a hickey on your hip."

This time Naruto slowly ran his hands down Sasukes abs. He waited a few seconds before slipping black pants off. The alpha lowered his head, but didn't leave a hickey yet. Instead he played with the elastic band of Sasuke's boxers.

Sasuke couldn't tell when Naruto would kiss him anymore, the idiot was playing with him... Sasuke grabbed Narutos shoulders to bring him back up and kiss his lips. But his mate simply held his wrists and attacked the skin over Sasukes left hip bone.

All Sasuke could do was roll his hips as Narutos teeth nipped and played with his pale skin. "N-Naruto that's-"

"I'm going to tease you, prepare you, then fuck you."

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he yanked Narutos shirt and pants off. Pulling Narutos face up until Sasuke could kiss him with ease. "And I'm going to make you work for it and then do me hard." It was Sasuke's turn to cup Narutos shaft through thin boxers.

Naruto attacked Sasukes swollen lips again, nipping on a plump bottom lip. When that didn't satisfy him anymore, Naruto pulled down Sasukes concealing boxers, grabbing the hard cock and beginning to stroke it.

"..Ha... Shit, Naruto!" Sasuke bit his lip hard enough to stop the pleasured moans trying to escape.

"Don't hold back." Naruto squeezed the base of Sasukes member and licked the mating mark, sending waves of lust throughout Sasukes body.

"Pl- Play fair!" Sasuke glided Naruto's boxers down and wrapped his legs around Naruto.

"Is my beta trying to tell me what to do?" Naruto teased.

"Bastard," Sasuke quickly gripped Narutos cock, making a blonde head fall onto his shoulder in pleasure. "Don't act so high and mighty."

Sasuke continued to pump Naruto, gently twisting and playing with the head.

"That's enu," Naruto took a deep breath, "that's enough." He pulled a bottle of lube from the drawer, easily coating his fingers. He felt the electric zap of excitement through Sasuke's side of the bond. Naruto pressed silky lips against his mates and inserted his first finger.

No matter how many times Sasuke was prepared, each time it always hurt a little. Even with being a werewolf, where both genders could lubricate themselves, it was hard to let Naruto control the pace. But Sasuke trusted Naruto, so he to relaxed and focused on the pleasure as each finger was slowly added.

When Sasuke back arched from pleasure, Naruto knew he hit the spot.

"I'm pushing in okay?" Naruto placed Sasukes legs over his shoulders and slowly pushed in, watching for any sign of pain Sasuke might show.

"That's enough," Sasuke kissed Naruto's mating mark and relaxed back into the covers. "Move."

Naruto smiled and eagerly started to thrust into Sasuke's tight canal, both werewolves groaning in bliss. Sasukes back arched once more as Naruto pushed in and out, hitting his prostate.

/_It's time/._

Sasuke ignored his wolf, lately it was saying confusing things. Digging his dull nails into Narutos back, he felt the tight coil in his stomach get tighter. Sasukes eyes widened and he gasped at an unfamiliar feeling, Naruto was no longer able to pull out of him. It didn't hurt, in fact it added to his pleasure.

"Na-Naruto. It's- Inside- I-"

Soothing vibrations pulsed in Narutos chest, helping Sasuke relax again. "It's okay."

Worry fled Sasuke's mind as Naruto pushed into his sweet spot again, his mind clouding over as the end came near. With a breathless scream, Sasuke couldn't stop the white streams from covering his stomach.

Naruto could only handle three more thrusts in Sasukes tight canal before he also came, his cum coating Sasukes insides. The alphas arms gave out and he laid on top of his mate, still careful not to accidently crush him. The two werewolves sat like that for a moment, relaxing after their intense orgasm.

Sasuke couldn't help the feeling of pride and happiness seeping into his heart.

"...Naruto, you're heavy." Sasuke jokingly pushed against Naruto's face.

"No, I think I'll sleep like this tonight." Naruto laid his head against Sasukes flushed chest and pretended to snore.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at his mate, "You're suck a dork."

Naruto waited until his knot fully went away and slowly pulled out of Sasuke. "Yeah," he grinned. "But I'm _your _dork."

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah, I tried to give you back already. But they wouldn't take you..." He acted agitated and shrugged.

"Hey!" Narutos smile grew wider. "Then I will just have to change your mind."

Sasuke kissed Naruto and slid under the covers, he would clean himself tomorrow.

Naruto poorly attempted to wipe himself off and curled against Sasuke, "Goodnight Sasuke."

"Night Naruto." Sasuke turned so he was facing Naruto and kissed him one more time. "...I love you."

Naruto felt his heart soar up to space and then fall back into his chest again, "I love you more."

The mated werewolves fell asleep in each others arms, unaware of the changes being made. **(*)**

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up to one of the best sights in the world: Sasuke peacefully sleeping next to him. Naruto lightly ran his fingers through Sasuke's bangs, smiling as he murmured an incoherent phrase and turned around. The blonde slowly sat up, aware that a single unnatural movement would make a very grumpy spouse. Naruto stopped his stealth mode after he took a shower and was a few steps down the hall.<p>

"Good morning everyone!" Naruto walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee.

Kyuubi analyzed Narutos movements and actions, grinning. "Stay up late?"

Naruto turned around with an arrogant smirk and took a sip of caffeine, "none of your business."

Kyuubi smiled, "I left some coffee for Sasuke. He usually has some before work."

Naruto placed an empty cup in the sink, "today is his day off. But I'm sure he will be grateful."

"Cool," Kyuubi popped his fingers and spine. "I'm thinking of changing."

Naruto assessed the familiar soreness in his limbs, "I'll come with you."

"I will come too, if you don't mind." Hinata played with her fingers and then slid them into her pant packets.

Kyuubi stretched, "You're always welcome to come Hinata." He walked outside, "what are we waiting for? Lets do this!"

* * *

><p>A drowsy Sasuke pushed the bed covers back, ignoring the pain in his lower spine. He looked around to find the spot where Naruto slept cold and empty. Sasuke rushed out of bed, only to fall to his knees, the pain protesting severely at any further movement.<p>

"Naruto?" Sasuke was beginning to panic.

His mate was gone! Sasuke felt the natural instinct to whine bubble up his throat. Did he do something wrong? Why did Naruto leave him?

Sasuke almost cried with joy as he felt reassuring emotions being sent to him over the bond connection. Naruto was still close and worried about Sasuke. He sighed and returned the comforting feelings to tell Naruto that he was okay.

Sasuke rubbed his face, why did he become so scared? This had never happened before...

_/It's okay to call for him. Tell him to come back and comfort you/. _Sasuke ignored his wolf, there was no need to falsely alert Naruto.

Sighing, this time with annoyance, as Sasuke was reminded of the dried body fluids clinging to his skin. The beta walked into the bathroom to take a long shower, his stomach rumbled... a short shower.

Sasuke eventually walked into the kitchen, clean and feeling much better.

"Afternoon Sasuke."

"...Afternoon Sakura."

Sasuke looked at the oven to see the time, it was almost 2 p.m. Had he really slept in that long?

_/You're using a lot of energy now/. _

Energy for what?

/_It's too soon to say anything for sure. I will tell you when I know/._

Great, so his wolf was still speaking in riddles.

"Did you make lunch yet?" Sakura was busy typing away on her phone.

"No, I'm craving sushi...want some?" Sasuke pulled out the raw tuna.

_/Pick something different/. _Sasuke pushed his wolf towards the back of his mind. If his wolf wasn't going to be clear, Sasuke wouldn't feel guilty for stuffing it into a small corner.

Sakura smiled, "No thank you." Sasuke was still standoffish, but if you got him alone, he was very polite and kind. Her alpha's mate only nodded and began making his lunch.

Sasuke had no problem cooking or baking. When he was little, Sasuke would help his mother make new dishes and feed them to Itachi, who couldn't refuse. Fun times with his mom turned into a silent enjoyment to cook by himself.

Sasuke finished two whole sushi rolls by himself, even nibbling on the ginger he put on the side. Picking up the empty plate, the werewolf began cleaning the mess.

_/I warned you. Heads up/._

What could that possibly- Sasuke ran to the nearest bathroom and puked all the wonderful sushi back up.

"Sasuke?" Sakura followed Sasuke to find his head leaning against the ceramic toilet.

"I'm fine. Just give me a mo-" Sasuke retched into the bowl.

"Was the sushi bad?"

Sasuke threw up again, the thought of sushi making him turn pale. "No," Sasuke spit. "I checked everything." He shakily stood back up.

/_Stay away from raw fish/._

"Maybe you're getting sick..." Sakura's nurse mode came out, she checked Sasukes forehead for a temperature. "You're hot."

Sasuke weakly smiled, "Werewolves have higher body temperatures. You know that." He pulled his toothbrush out from the cabinet and brushed his teeth. "I'll just take a nap on the couch and be better."

Sakura didn't look convinced, "Do you want me to call Naruto?"

/_NO!/_

"No, thank you." Sasuke put his toothbrush back and cleared any evidence of his foul smelling bile. "I will tell him when he comes back." Sasuke didn't have the slightest intention of telling Naruto, through he didn't know why.

**To be Continued.**

**Looks like I have created another monster. :) I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! Sadly, I finished my break and will be starting classes again tomorrow. So chapters will be either: very consistent (because I love to procrastinate with school assignments) or sporadic (because I hate unfinished work). Opinions are welcome!**

**~Little Letters**


	2. Chapter 2

**Green**

** I do not own the anime, manga, or any other items affiliated with "Naruto." All credit goes to the respectable owners, this is purely fanfiction. There is YAOI and MPREG so if you don't like that, then turn back.**

**AGAIN IMPORTANT!: This is a sequel to 'Let go Sasuke.' Please read that story before reading this one.**

Chapter 2

_/You have less than three minutes/._

Sasuke calmly set down the music CD and banana he was eating. Excusing himself to the bathroom.

"You okay?" Kyuubi lowered the volume of the song. They sometimes had different opinions on music, but Sasuke respected Kyuubi's choice and listened to it. Even when Sasuke hated the song, he stayed, so it was confusing for him to get up in the middle of the chorus.

"Yes. Just going to the bathroom." Sasuke walked to the bathroom across from Kyuubi's room. Shutting the door, he ran over and emptied the continence of his stomach into the white ring.

"This is getting _so _old." Sasuke complained.

/_Go see a doctor/._

Sasuke snorted. Right. Hospitals were the best place to be, considering the werewolf DNA intertwined with his own.

_/Kakashi?/_

Face the humiliation while getting a checkup? No thank you.

/_What about the old Uzumaki pack leader? Tsunade? Naruto said she is a doctor/._

Sasuke had only met her a handful of times. He don't want to bother her, besides, _Sasuke's_ wolfwas the one who was supposed to tell him what's going on. Sasuke glared at nothing in particular, hoping his wolf would know it was the receiver.

"Dude...Do you suffer from anorexia?" Kyuubis concerned voice made Sasuke jump. "I mean...I'm here for you, you know? If you feel the need to do that because of something I can tot-"

Sasuke cut Kyuubi's speech in half. "No."

Kyuubi held up his hands, "I'm just callin' it how I see it. You were just eating and now you're throwing up."

"My stomach is not agreeing with me. No need to tell Naruto." Sasuke took several deep breaths, measuring his stomach to see if he could stand up.

Kyuubi leaned on the threshold to the bathroom, "wasn't planning on it...until you said something."

Sasuke stood up and lied, "I'm getting better. Just have to eat mild foods."

The truth was, Sasuke was not getting better. He couldn't pinpoint what was making him so sick. A few weeks ago, it was sushi. Yesterday, it was a ham sandwich. Today, a measly little banana. He had been lucky enough to hide the severity of the puking from Naruto. His mate thought he had only been sick for the past two days. Quietly slipping away to puke his guts out was no longer an option. Naruto was beginning to go into protective mode, scanning everything Sasuke ate.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke are you sure you should be eating that?" Naruto glued his blue eyes to every piece of ham Sasuke layered on his sandwich.<p>

Sasuke sighed.

/_Naruto is just looking out for us, be nice/._

"Do you expect me to eat nothing?"

_/That isn't being nice/._ Sasuke was technically older than his wolf, it had no right to lecture him on manners.

Narutos eyes snapped to Sasukes face and he stood up, "you know that's not what I mean. I just want you to keep food down, you're not eating enough."

Did Naruto think the main way he got full was photosynthesis? Sasuke was ravenous! He _wanted _tokeep food down too, it wasn't like Sasuke was purposely eating everything that made him sick.

"Remarkable job of stating the obvious." Sneering, the beta slammed a bread slice on top and ripped a big chunk off with his teeth.

To keep a warning growl back, Naruto bit his lip. Sasuke was hungry and whatever was making him puke, wasn't helping his mood either. Naruto would just have to be patient.

Sasuke watched Naruto with smug satisfaction as he continued to eat his light meal and not feel nauseated. As Sasuke swallowed the last bite, Naruto's strained facial expression eased into a relaxed one.

"See? All in and nothing out." Sasuke pointed at his stomach, "I don't understand why you are-..." Sasuke hastily grabbed the nearby garbage can, heaving into it as if his life depended on it. The force of each spell made Sasuke drop to his knees.

"Sasuke!" Naruto rushed over and held shaking hands that gripped the garbage can's sides.

Sasuke tried to tell Naruto he was fine, but he couldn't speak yet. Each breath was used to help remove more chewed-up food.

"It's okay. You're going to be okay." Naruto rubbed soothing circles on Sasukes back and pushed his bangs out of his face. "It's almost over."

Relief flooded through Sasuke as Naruto was proven right, the puking stopped...for now. Sasuke slowly pushed the garbage can away and sat glassy-eyed.

"This sucks..."

Naruto remained silent.

"...Naruto?"

The blonde was glaring at the silver refrigerator like it just committed an unforgivable act. "That's it, from now on I'm cooking for you and I'm throwing away all the food in the damn refrigerator."

"What?" Sasuke shook his head, "you're not making sense."

Naruto helped Sasuke stand up,"it makes perfect sense! Maybe we missed cleaning out something, now it contaminated the food and made you sick."

"I can take care of myself and I already checked everything!" Sasuke was appalled at the thought of Naruto waiting on him like he was royalty.

"I'm going to do this Sasuke, and that's final." Narutos eye held a faint glint of yellow.

"You can't be around all the time," Sasuke challenged.

Naruto clenched his fists with determination, "watch me."

* * *

><p>Sasuke expected Naruto to forget, but every damn meal; breakfast, lunch and dinner was made by the stubborn idiot. Sasuke tried to reason with Naruto, but he would only receive the same answer every time: 'I promise to make your food until we find what's making you so sick.'<p>

So far, Naruto (annoyingly) was keeping his promise.

But still the puking remained; much to Sasuke's discomfort and Naruto's growing frustration. Because the puking had been going on much longer than two days, Sasuke was starting to look exactly how Kyuubi described: anorexic.

"Okay man, if you say so..." Kyuubi covered his troubled look. He wouldn't say it out loud, but this was not the first time he heard Sasuke in the bathroom. But it was the first time Kyuubi said anything, he may not like Uchihas every much. But Sasuke was family and it was his job to tell Naruto if anything happened in the pack, and that was what he planned to do.

Later that night, Sasuke left the bathroom that adjoined Naruto's and his bedroom. He shut the door to find Naruto shirtless, waiting for him on the bed. Any other time it would be downright sexy, but with the unsettled look Naruto gave him. Sasuke grew angry.

Werewolves got sick too, dammit! Why couldn't everyone leave him alone to rest and get better in peace? But no, they had to start monitoring him like he was some prisoner! Eat this. Try this. How do you think you would feel about eating this?

Naruto felt Sasuke's emotions through his mark, he was treading on thin ice. "Do you think that-"

"I'm fine." Sasuke growled.

"Maybe you should go see Tsunade." Naruto didn't understand why Sasuke was so mad.

"Dammit Naruto! I told you I'm fine!" Even with no food currently in his stomach, the excitement made Sasuke rush into the bathroom again. But this time, only water and stomach acid came forth. Leaving an awful taste and burn in the back of Sasukes throat.

He sat there for a moment and gathered his thoughts, maybe his wolf knew now.

"Any idea what this could possibly be?"

_/I have several/._

"Care to share?"

/_I can only feel whatever is happening to your body, not see it. And because nothing like this has ever happened before. I want an outside opinion before I say mine/._

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Well that's a first.

Sasuke exited the bathroom to find Naruto holding his black coat.

"You're going Sasuke."

"The only place I'm 'going' is to sleep." Sasuke sidestepped Naruto, but felt a strong hand wrap around his wrist before he could go any further.

"I will metaphorically break your legs and drag you there if I have to," Naruto growled. "Something's wrong, you're looking worse," Naruto poked Sasukes prominent rib cage. "and you're **not getting better**."

Sasuke was furious, "I will not go U-zu-ma-ki Na-ru-to!" He shoved a finger towards Narutos chest, "and you cannot make me!"

Sasuke attempted for the hundredth time to free his hands from the ropes, using the side of Naruto's car door. But they held tight. Damn Naruto and his alpha strength! Fine, if Sasuke couldn't change Naruto's mind by force, he would try something else.

"It's late Naruto." Sasuke dropped his bound hands into his lap. "How about tomorrow?"

_/Your plan to run to Itachi tomorrow, will not stop you from going. You're only putting this off/._

"Grandma won't mind, I'm sure." Naruto nursed his bruised lip. Sasuke had one hell of an uppercut.

"This is not important enough-"

Naruto growled and his canines peeked over his lips. "It is!"

Sasuke sighed and leaned back against his seat, once Naruto had a mission. It was near impossible to make the dunce change his mind.

Tsunade came to the door, in Sasuke's opinion, way too quickly.

"Do you have any idea how late it is?" Tsunade was encased in a green robe and pink slippers. "This better be one hell of a reason!"

"Sasuke is sick."

At Narutos serious tone, Tsunade ushered them inside without another complaint. "Go ahead and sit on the couch Naruto. Sasuke follow me."

"I'm coming too," Naruto argued.

"No you're not. Sasuke only, then you can come in." Sasuke didn't have time to protest as he was dragged into the back room.

"Sit on the table and tell me all your symptoms." Tsunade pulled on blue latex gloves and sat in a chair across from the table.

Sasuke sat down, but remained stubbornly quiet.

Tsunade smirked. "Look, you're not the first one to be a difficult patient. Either you tell me what you are experiencing or I find out myself." She jerked her head towards an assortment of medical tools.

Sasuke was really beginning to miss the silver haired pervert. "I have been constantly throwing up, I'm exhausted and some other stuff I guess...It's really nothing-"

"Remove your shirt." Tsunade got up and walked over.

Sasuke sighed. All of this was so pointless! He obediently removed his shirt like Tsunade asked.

The alpha doctor couldn't keep a small gasp from crossing her lips. What did Sasuke go through exactly? Scars weaved and etched into his skin, leaving a rocky terrain that dipped and curved.

"I heard that you had scars, but..." Tsunade hesitantly touched the biggest scar on Sasukes back.

The beta jerked forward from the unwanted touch. "Scars are just scars."

"Yes, I suppose they are." Tsunade got over her shock and began her routine check, not touching Sasuke as much as she possibly could. Her patient was uncomfortable, that much, Tsunade could tell.

She turned on a light, "follow my finger with your eyes."

Sasuke did everything Tsunade asked, but as time went on, her requests turned bizarre. Sasuke had enough when he was asked to pee in a cup.

"I refuse," Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Just do it," Tsunade copied Sasuke's iron-willed stance.

"No."

"I'm too old for you to fight with me Sasuke, but I am young enough to make you."

"I don't see the point!"

"Look kid," Tsunade forced the cup into Sasukes hands. "I have a pretty good idea what's going on. But this will really tell me."

"This is the last straw." Sasuke gracefully jumped off the table and went into the bathroom for privacy.

Naruto knee bounced repeatedly.

**/Just go in there/.**

But Tsunade said it was better to stay here.

**/But Sasuke is in there/.**

Naruto took a deep breath and looked at the clock for the thousandth time.

**/They should be done by now!/**

Naruto stood up, he was going in! His other half was in there and Naruto couldn't just sit there anymore! The blonde took ten giant strides and lifted his hand to knock. Before his knuckles made contact, the door opened.

The werewolf was too lost in his own thoughts to see Naruto.

"So what did she say?" Naruto intently focused on Sasukes eyes.

Sasuke looked up, finally noting that how close Naruto was."She's running some tests and will tell me soon. Tsunade sent me out here to wait with you." Sasuke replaced Naruto's vacant spot on the couch.

"Did the old lady say how long these tests would take?"

"No."

"Oh..." Naruto sat down next to his mate. "Well at least you stopped throwing up."

Sasuke waved a blue plastic cup like it was a flag, "hn."

And so the pair waited, and waited, and waited a little longer. By the end, Sasuke wondered what would happen first; Naruto would stop asking questions or Tsunade would walk through that door.

He got his answer as the medical room door swung open.

Naruto bounced to his feet at the sight of Tsunade, "well?!"

Tsunade pointed at Sasuke, who currently had his stomach in a cup...again. "I need to see Sasuke alone."

"NO!" Naruto growled. "I want to know what's going on!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Protective mates, I swear." She shook her head, "sorry brat. Just Sasuke."

"Not again! It was bad enough-" Naruto was hushed by a pale hand on his arm.

"I'll tell you everything when I come out."

Naruto examined Sasukes face, his lover wasn't the type of person to explain his problems to others...

"...Every single detail, Sasuke. I mean it." Narutos voice was stern, but the agonized look that stretched over his features told how worried he was.

"Hn." Sasuke followed Tsunade back into the soundproof medical room.

Muttering, Tsunade pointed at the table again. "You may need to have a seat for this."

Sasuke sat down, "I doubt it."

Tsunade opened her mouth to speak and then paused. Her face was frozen, but her eyes shot back and forth, like she was having an imaginary conversation in her mind.

"I'm not dying. So please, just spit it out." Sasuke's patience was like a sand timer, constantly too close to running out lately.

"Did you ever have the talk about 'The birds and the bees'?" The doctor finally said after a long moment.

"Excuse me?"

"You know..." Tsunade shrugged. "Where babies come from?"

The last imperceptible sand piece of tolerance slipped down the glass tube, "Is this some type of joke?" Sasuke eyes flashed crimson. "I'm not laughing."

"These types of things should never be considered as jokes or taken lightly."

"Then tell me what's going on!"

"Congratulations Sasuke. You're pregnant." Holding up a positive pregnancy test, Tsunade smiled.

"You're lying." Sasuke pointed at his belly. "You wouldn't be able to tell if I was! It's too soon!"

Tsunade shook her head like Sasuke was an idiot, which didn't help his mood. "When did you start throwing up?"

"A couple weeks ago."

Tsunade cursed, "and you're coming to see me now?!"

"There's no reason why I would have come and I'm not pregnant!"

Tsunade took out two more positive tests, "third times the charm."

_/She's telling the truth/._

Shut up.

_/The doctor has confirmed it/._

Sasuke rubbed his face, "for how long?"

Tsunade tapped her painted fingernails on her desk, "For at least four weeks." She stretched, "You're not showing any signs of a baby bump because you're male, but it will show in the last months of your pregnancy. But this would be when you would start getting check-ups to see if the baby's okay." She scratched some words onto a pastel colored sticky note. "These are some vitamins you should start taking and I want you to come and see me again tomorrow."

Sasuke numbly pushed the piece of paper against the bottom of his jean pocket.

Tsunade smiled again, "I know it's a lot to take in."

_/It's important that you don't tell Naruto/._

Sasukes breath stalled in his lungs. What?

_/Trust me on this. We will find the right time, just not right now/._

Sasuke didn't understand his wolf's logic. But if it thought keeping the baby secret from Naruto was that important, he would listen to it for the time being.

"I have helped many males through pregnancy. There is nothing to worry about...Sasuke?"

All of a sudden Sasuke felt very exhausted and small. He knew werewolf males had the ability to become pregnant. But only one male or female out of a couple had the ability to have children. The reproductive organs were formed after mating, but Sasuke thought he would have more time.

"I'm fine."

/_You say the word 'fine' too much/._

"Wait till Naruto hears about this!" Naruto must have got his smile from Tsunade.

Panic flooded through Sasuke. His wolf was right, he couldn't tell Naruto yet! It was too soon and there was so much to do.

"Um," Sasuke swallowed some pride. "Can you keep this quiet for a little while?"

"So it's already happening to you to, huh?" Tsunade shook her head, but kept her light mood. "It's perfectly normal for pregnant werewolves to try to keep everything secretive as possible, even if it's their own mates. It's a part of the wolf's instincts. You wolf thinks the less people who know, the less danger you will be in."

She helped Sasuke off the table. Tsunade may not be the alpha leader anymore, but Sasuke was still part of the pack and she couldn't help feeling a little obligated to look after him. "I'll leave it up to you to tell Naruto the good news. But Sasuke," Tsunades gaze hardened. "I mean it when I say you have to come back tomorrow. Werewolf pregnancy is very different than humans."

"Okay."

"Oh, almost forgot," Tsunade grabbed a bottle of pills from one of her many shelves. "This is for the morning sickness. You should be done with throwing up by next week, but this will help in the mean time."

Tsunade pinched Sasukes concave stomach, "get some meat on your bones."

"Thank you." Ecstatically taking the bottle and popping a pill into his mouth, Sasuke didn't feel so weak anymore. There was going to be an end to all this puking! Sasuke could eat as much food as he wanted! Baby safe of course.

"Come on. Naruto is probably dulling my carpets with how much he's pacing." Tsunade restrained herself from taking Sasukes arm and leading him through her house. Tsunade sighed, she was giving Naruto a bad time about being overprotective. But she was now being hypocritical, wanting to make sure Sasuke didn't fall on invisible objects. "Let's go."

Sasuke stuffed the bottle into his coat and followed the doctor.

"So did you figure out why Sasuke was so sick?" Naruto frantically scanned Sasuke with his eyes, searching for harm.

Sasuke rolled his own brown eyes, "food poisoning."

The blonde pressed reassuring emotions through their bond, "do you know what it was from?"

Sasuke shoved Narutos emotions back, he didn't want them. He only wanted sleep and help the poor soul who tried to stop him this time...

_/Mood swings/._ Sasuke pushed his wolf down.

"No."

"So he's okay Grandma?"

"Don't call me that! Yes, he will be perfectly fine." Tsunade gave a knowledgeable look towards Sasuke.

Narutos shoulders slumped and he relaxed his tense posture. "Thank you so much."

"Any time." She pointed at the door, "Sasuke will be recovering for a long time. So he needs rest."

Naruto nodded, "absolutely." He slipped his hand into Sasukes.

Sasuke gave a final glance towards Tsunade and mouthed a silent thank you. She nodded her head in understanding.

When Naruto and Sasuke left Tsunade's home is was almost midnight. The stars refused to stay hidden by the clouds and Sasuke's drooping eyes watched them on the car ride back home. He fell asleep before Naruto stopped the car for gas and did not feel strong arms glide around his back and legs.

Only did his eyes flutter with someone carrying him upstairs and gently placing him on a bed. And when Sasuke finally felt arms wrap around him and Naruto rest his chin on his head, he let himself be fully immersed in sleep.

* * *

><p>Slamming his hand on the beeping alarm clock, Sasuke stood up from his tempting bed. His toes digging into the shaggy bedroom carpet as he stretched. Today Sasuke would meet Tsunade again, and discuss in elaborate detail, what he should do and expect in the next months to come.<p>

Pulling on a pair of faded jeans, Sasuke walked to Naruto's closet to find a shirt. He had his own shirts, but it was laundry day and the Uchiha didn't feel like doing chores today.

/_Pick a baggy one/. _

The beta looked down at his stomach, nothing was noticeable anyway!

_/For comfort then/._

Sasuke pushed all the offending orange aside to find some black shirts towards the back.

_/You're going to be late if you don't hurry up/._

Sasuke grumbled under his breath and pulled on the loose black shirt.

"This one's too small," Narutos voice teased. "And this one's too big...but this one, said Sasuke, is just right."

Sasuke glared at Naruto and his personalized fairytale. "Hn."

Naruto laughed, "so where are you going?"

"To see a 'big bad wolf'." Sasuke retorted.

Naruto got up, tracking his prey. "No," he raised his voice to fake distress. "Are you cheating on me?"

Sasuke walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth, delaying Naruto's plan to capture the beta, "Of course not." Sasuke lathered the minty foam over his teeth. "I just haven't seen any wolves this morning." He teased back, rinsing and returning to the bedroom.

Naruto placed a hand over his own heart, "low blow to my pride. I am fully wolf materiel."

Sasuke checked the alarm clock, he still had time to spare. Walking over to Naruto and unknowingly sealing his fate, Sasuke pretended to inspect Naruto. "Nope. No wolf here."

**/Oh, I am _very _much here/. **

Naruto smirked, "then I will just have to show you."

Sasuke raised sophisticated eyebrow. "And how do you-"

Naruto didn't let Sasuke finish before he scooped his victim up and threw him over one bronze shoulder.

Sasuke couldn't help a breathless laugh from escaping as he saw everything upside-down. But of course, Sasuke had to say something when he felt a hand on his elevated backside.

"Put me down!" Sasuke squirmed just for the pleasure of making it difficult for Naruto to hold him.

"No. You have been naughty." Naruto face split into his famous grin. "And it's my job as an alpha to stop that right away." With great amusement, Naruto put Sasuke back on the bed. Holding back the urge to play with dark hair that fanned across the covers.

"Seriously, you're going to make me late." Sasuke tried to find a good excuse.

"Too bad, and this is what you get for hurting my pride:"

Sasuke wasn't quick enough to stop Naruto's fingers from reaching his sides, immediately triggering his most ticklish spot.

"Ha Ha ha! Stop! Ha ha!" Sasuke wiggled and pushed at Naruto's hands.

"I seem to have lost my hearing." Naruto shrugged, "I think I heard 'tickle harder'."

Naruto's attack switched from left to right and Sasuke felt tears creep into the corners of his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Y- Ha ha you moron!" Sasuke smiled, flipped and pulled Naruto onto the bed, "prepare for my revenge." Sasuke perched himself over Naruto and kissed him.

"I like this revenge." Naruto's lazy smirk made Sasuke want to kiss him again.

The dark haired werewolf glanced at the clock. He would have to leave within the next five minutes or he would be late.

"I have to leave now. But I will see you later."

"Can't wait." Naruto placed a goodbye on Sasukes forehead and watched his mate leave.

**/He never actually told us where he was going.../**

Naruto picked up his phone, ready to send Sasuke a text, but then he paused. Naruto set the device back down, swallowing the temptation to find out exactly what Sasuke was up to. He walked downstairs and started his day, after all, Naruto trusted Sasuke.

"I'll just ask Sasuke when he comes back."

**To be Continued**

**Hello again! Feel free to review and give constructive criticism, it is always appreciated! ~Little Letters**


	3. Chapter 3

**Green**

** I do not own the anime, manga, or any other items affiliated with "Naruto." All credit goes to the respectable owners, this is purely fanfiction. There is YAOI and MPREG so if you don't like that, then turn back.**

Chapter 3

The sound of Tsunade clicking her pen made Sasuke want to travel back in time, and kill whoever thought it was a good idea to invent the pen cap.

"Just fruit for the first two months?" Sasuke mentally sighed as Tsunade set the aggravating writing utensil down.

"Yes, you will be on a fruit and healthy fat diet for a third of the pregnancy. The third and fourth month will be strictly vegetables." The doctor gave Sasuke a paper with a colorful chart and suggestions of what to eat. "And then it will be only be meat and fish until your full six months are over."

Sasuke scanned the chart, this was going to be hard to hide from the pack.

/_Just say the doctor is making you/._

"Of course, you will be eating for two people. So double your portions."

Sasuke folded the paper up and pushed it into his coat, "all of it seems to be a little much, considering that I just found out yesterday..."

"Because werewolf pregnancies have a shorter term than humans, the baby will take more energy to grow at a faster pace." Tsunade hands jerked in different directions as she talked with them. "Before you know it, it will be your sixth month and you won't be able to see your feet."

Sasuke didn't like the sound of that every much. Not being able to see things because of his stomach, meant having to ask for help, and Uchiha Sasuke doesn't ask for help.

_/You do now/. _Sasuke ignored his wolf, that argument would be for a later time.

"I noticed I don't feel the ache and need to transform into the wolf." Sasuke stretched his legs, expecting them protest and press against the confining human skin. For some odd reason, Sasuke missed the feeling.

Tsunades face became very sober, "under no circumstances are you to change into a wolf until the baby is born. Do you understand?"

Sasuke nodded. "But won't the madness overcome me? The wolf turns against it's human side if it doesn't come out at least once a month."

"No. The wolf is giving practically all its energy towards the baby's health now, so it stops the need to change. While you can survive a transformation, the baby can't." Tsunade had never lost a baby in all her years of helping males and females through their terms. She wasn't going to break that record now, not ever. "If you change into your wolf's form at anytime while the baby is still inside you, there is no chance of the baby surviving."

Sasuke wolf growled, _/our pup will be safe at all times/._

Sasuke calmed his wolf down and promised himself not to transform. "The pack will notice. How am I supposed to hide that?"

Tsunade waved her hand in a large circle. "Make excuses till your lips turn blue or tell Naruto the real reason. Like I said before, it is up to you."

/_To soon to tell Naruto/ _

Sasuke took all the information in, memorizing it. "Anything else?"

Tsunade picked up that damn pen again, thinking for a moment, "you will see me at the end of the month for another check-up."

Despite all his composure, Sasuke groaned.

"Don't think you can do this by yourself, brat. You will come or I will personally march over to the cabin, and drag your stubborn butt back here."

The unwanted image of Tusnade barging into the cabin during breakfast invaded Sasuke's mind. There was no way the old lady would even _think _about it. But then again, people said that Naruto was a carbon copy of Tsunade's leadership, and Sasuke knew Naruto would definitely do it.

The Uchiha glare bounced off the alpha, "fine."

Tsunade smiled, "good. And how is your morning sickness today?"

"Better."

"I can tell. You have a little color in your cheeks."

Sasuke wasn't going to tell Tsunade that he was just embarrassed, or a whole lot more 'color' would stain his cheeks.

_/Nursing your own pup is natural/._

In Sasuke's opinion, growing miniature breasts by the sixth month was _not_ natural.

/_The doctor said they will go away eventually. I wonder what our mate will think/. _Sasuke refused to acknowledge the huffs that sounded like laughter escaping his wolf's chest.

"Well," Tsunade stood up. "I think I have kept you from Naruto long enough."

Sasuke slid off the medical table, "see you at the end of the month."

Tsunade pointed at Sasuke sternly, "you better be here."

"Hn."

Tsunade and Sasuke exchanged their goodbyes and with a packet of papers and new vitamins, Sasuke left the doctor's house.

_/That took longer than we expected/._

Sasuke didn't bother looking at his car radio to tell it was around noon, his stomach was already rumbling with the need to be refilled.

Sasuke sighed and turned his engine on, "I need to stop and buy some fruit."

/_Is tomato on the list?/_

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Sasuke dropped his car keys onto the counter and walked into the warm kitchen. He took a deep breath of vanilla extract and chocolate chips, Hinata must of made cookies. Ignoring the craving for sugar, Sasuke quickly put away all the organic food.<p>

Kyuubi's dreadlocks fell on one side as he swung around the corner to beam at Sasuke. "Welcome back my-y...music buddy!"

Starting to peel an orange, Sasuke looked up. "...What concert is it this time?"

"Beautiful ladies and competition! Drum roll please!" Kyuubi received silence and the familiar sound of chewing. "I present the most awesome concert ever," Kyuubi pulled out two black and red tickets.

Dark eyes widened as they recognized the symbol on each ticket.

"Is that?" Sasuke almost dropped his orange.

"It is." Using his socks to glide on the hardwood floor, Kyuubi pretended to sword fight with the two priceless tickets.

"And are you sure it's with that band?" Sasuke's heart crawled up his throat in happiness.

"I checked three times, just to make sure." Kyuubi won against his invisible opponent and skipped around the room.

Sasuke couldn't help smiling as wide as he possibly could. It was that band! It was _that _band! Sasuke didn't know what to do with his overwhelming exhilaration.

_/Humans call this 'Fan-orgasming' right?/_

"These tickets are sold out! How did you get them!?" Sasuke took one of the tickets and cherished each detail. His thumb tracing each letter like it would crumble away.

Kyuubi stopped skipping, "I know people."

"I love your people..." Sasuke almost pinched himself. This was the best day ever!

_/You are so weird/._

"What's going on in here?" Naruto walked in, glad and wondering what could fill Sasuke with so much happiness.

"Ba-Bam!" Kyuubi thrust his ticket in front of Narutos face. "The promise of greatness!"

Naruto switched his attention to Sasuke, "I'm assuming you're going to?"

Sasuke stuck an orange slice into his mouth and nodded.

Naruto smiled, "just be safe, okay?"

The alpha leader learned very quickly after their bond, that he could not stop Sasuke from going to concerts. Even though Naruto thought they were unsafe... and he rather just keep Sasuke in a bubble. It would be unfair and mean to keep Sasuke cooped up inside the cabin all the time.

Naruto had tried to come with Sasuke and Kyuubi to these concerts in the past, but he just couldn't enjoy himself. There were too many humans and Naruto didn't want to ruin it for everyone.

So Naruto stayed behind while his pack member and mate went, even with his wolf violently protesting. The alpha trusted Kyuubi to keep and eye on Sasuke and both be aware as they enjoyed themselves.

Kyuubi huffed, "it's totally safe! It's not like we will die!"

Sasuke cursed under his breath. Kyuubi and his big mouth! Sasuke knew as Naruto started to think of all the risks. The alpha's nannyish, restrictive side would come out.

**/It is not safe!/**

"Other creatures from the Underworld hide themselves among the crowds of humans." Naruto was singing an old song and Kyuubi just tuned him out.

"We will be safe." Sasuke gave a pointed look towards Kyuubi. Naruto could easily change his mind if he felt there was too much danger.

Kyuubi caught the warning look, "yeah, totally."

The alpha leader didn't look convinced, "this doesn't seem like a good idea..."

Sasuke watched Naruto fight with himself and he knew the human side was losing. The beta would have to work his magic if there would be any chance of going. Sasuke slowly slithered behind Naruto.

"This is a really important concert." Sasuke began massaging a toned back, his mates weak spot.

"I know, and I really want you to have fun. But vampire fledglings are created this time of year and there has been an increase since the teenage girl love stories."

Kyuubi rolled his eyes, "I couldn't possibly imagine kissing a dead person. Not enough lip movement when they don't drink enough blood."

Their alpha went rigid and he growled. "See? This is what I'm afraid of!"

Sasuke mouthed a strong 'shut the hell up' towards Kyuubi. Raising his hands to massage Naruto's neck, Sasuke's bet everything on his last chance. "Kyuubi is joking."

"But-"

"We'll bring holy water just in case."

Sasuke knew he won as Naruto turned around. "You promise me that you will be safe?"

Sasuke mentally imagined Kyuubi somewhere else as he kissed Naruto, "promise."

"Then bring back a T-shirt." Naruto kissed Sasuke, grabbed a granola bar, and walked back to his unfinished painting.

Sasuke waited until Naruto was out of the room. "You could of just cost us the best event of our lives."

Kyuubi gently put both tickets into his jeans, "'Be safe' is Naruto's version of 'have a good time, but don't take candy from strangers.'"

Sasuke smiled again, "so when are we going?"

Kyuubi began skipping around the room once more, "three weeks."

Sasuke finished eating his orange. Throwing away the peel and listening to Kyuubi as he sang about boobs and meeting girls. Sasuke didn't want any of that, but he did want to listen to music. Those three weeks were going to be the longest weeks of Sasuke's life.

* * *

><p>"You have to go see Tsunade again? Didn't you see her a couple weeks ago?" Naruto watched Sasuke bite into a red apple.<p>

Sasuke chewed the apple slowly, thinking of a good excuse before answering Naruto. "She just wants to check if these food group diets are helping."

"I don't think you should be going to the concert tonight, if you're going to see Tsunade." Naruto twirled his thumbs.

Sasuke could barely hold in his excitement. Today was the day! The concert would take place after 9 o'clock and go until midnight.

"I didn't know that the concert was on the same day as seeing Tsunade. Luckily, she offered to meet with me before Kyuubi and I go. Nothing to be worried about."

"You saying: 'don't be worried.' Makes me more worried," Naruto grumbled. "I didn't know food poisoning made you go on strict diets for six months."

_/Lie/._

Sasuke bit his lip and shrugged, "Tsunade says it's just a precaution."

**/Human organs must be so fragile/.**

"If you say so," Naruto pressed a delicate kiss onto Sasukes lips. "Tell me what Tsunade says when you come back and be safe at the concert. I'm going for a run with Kiba and Hinata. So I'll be here when you get back from your trip."

Sasuke returned the affection, "see you then." The beta watched Naruto leave the house and transform.

At first, it was really strange to feel another werewolf's change through the mating mark. Sasuke felt the filtered emotions Naruto experienced as he changed, but not the pain. With time, the couple learned how to help each other through each transformation. Sasuke became used to the feelings that accompanied his mate's form adjustment and even felt happy when he could help Naruto through it.

Sasuke watched a brown wolf meet Kiba and Hinata before disappearing into the woods. He counted to ten before pulling out the vitamins he needed to take. Sasuke knew Naruto may not understand what the vitamins were used for, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Sasuke took different sized and colored pills from each bottle, turning around to fill a cup full of water. Sasuke didn't mind taking all the vitamins, but unluckily, there was a good chance of a pill going down the wrong way. So like always, Sasuke made sure to grab a tall glass. As the faucet continued to run, he watched bubbles from the moving water fizzle at the top, disappearing into the air.

"What are these?" Sasuke spun around to see Sakura examining each bottle, reading the continence.

"Nothing. Please don't sniff around things that aren't yours." Sasuke hastily swallowed his pills and attempted to grab the Calcium bottle from Sakura's hands.

"No need to be offensive!" Sakura let the bottle go, only to grab another one. "I was just wondering why you would have these certain types of vitamins. Because they are usually given to preg-..." Sakuras eyes resembled the size of dinner plates.

"Sasuke, lift your shirt for me."

"No thank you."

"Sasuke. Lift. Your. Shirt. Please." The girl's attention now seemed to be centered on Sasukes stomach. The way Sakura stared, Sasuke expected a small alien to pop out.

"No."

"Sasuke!"

"They're just vitamins! There's nothing special about them at all! So just drop-" Sasuke was interrupted by Sakura forcefully yanking his baggy green shirt up.

Sakura stared at Sasukes stomach, "Naruto was bragging that you were gaining some weight again. But that's not just weight! That's a tiny baby bump too!"

"Not so loud!"

"For how long?"

Sasuke sighed, he knew Sakura would continue to pester him until he told her enough information to keep the girl happy.

"This will be the end of my second month."

"And you haven't told Naruto yet?!" Sasuke winced.

"I'm trying to find the right time."

"Oh my gosh!" Sakura bounced up and down. "Oh my gosh. Oh. My. Gosh! A baby!"

Sasuke's wolf growled. _/She apparently doesn't know how to whisper./_

Sasuke felt his heart speed up. Sakura would carelessly alert the whole pack if she didn't stop.

"Sakura."

Sakura bit her lip and tried to stand still, "yes?"

"Can you keep this a secret until I can tell Naruto?"

"I don't see why. This is exciting news Sasuke! You should be so happy!" Sakura danced in small circles.

"...Please?"

Sakura froze.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" Sakura became concerned as she watched Sasukes face contort with many different emotions; but the one she recognized most, the one that made her worry, was the distraught look plastered on his face.

"I...I" Sasuke looked up, trying to stop his tears. He took a deep breath to compose himself, stupid hormones! "Can you please just do it?"

Sakura really wanted to tell Naruto, really, really, really wanted to tell Naruto. But what mattered right now was Sasuke and she would gladly oblige. "If that's what you want, I will do it." The pink haired girl smiled.

Sasuke felt the sudden added weight of this conversation lift from his shoulders, "thanks."

"But!" Sakura held up her blue painted pointer finger.

"But?"

"We are so going shopping!" Sakura squealed. "I always wanted to shop for a baby!" The happy girl's green eyes widened again, "THE BABY SHOWER! Of course that will be in your fifth month, but we need to start planning now!"

Sasuke took a step back, "that's really not necessary..."

Sakura cupped her cheeks, "it is sooo necessary! Of course we will have to invite people, have games, and presents!"

The conversation crashed back onto Sasukes shoulders again, "um, I have to go."

But Sasuke's words flew over the pinkette's head, "we can guess if the baby is a boy or a girl." Sakura gasped, "do you know already?!"

Sasuke shook his head violently.

"That's okay! I knew it was still too soon to tell the baby's gender, but I wanted to make sure! I will help you make a list and look up baby names and I already have ideas about the baby's room! It will be right next to yours so that you are comfortable. What colors do you like? I personally like neutral colors. Should there be a theme for the baby's room?...Sasuke?"

Sasuke was proud to be born an Uchiha. They did not run away in fear, they calmly fastened their walking pace, getting as far away as possible. And that is exactly what Sasuke did.

The beta jumped off the front steps and broadened his steps to reach his car faster. Sliding into his car and pulling out before the Sakura had even stopped talking. Soon the familiar blur of dark green and browns with a consistent line of gray asphalt was all Sasuke saw until he reached Tsunade's house.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke! Good to see yea!" Jiraiya's voice boomed and his classic wooden shoes made tapping noises as he walked, opening the door. "Where's Naruto?"<p>

Sasuke appeared calm on the outside, but he was internally panicking. He didn't want to make Naruto seem insensitive, but on the other hand, he needed a reason why Naruto wasn't here."He wanted to come," Sasuke started with the truth. "But he was busy, and asked me to say 'hi purvey teacher'." And he ended with a lie.

_/That's good. Keep it simple/._

Sasuke scanned Jiraiyas face in case he needed to continue to weave his story with more colorful details. But his thought process quickly strayed from his original plan as Sasuke, once again, took in the senior's appearance. Personally, Jiraiya's hair confused Sasuke. It was wild, long, and white, but Sasuke wasn't one to question the laws of science with gravity defying hair.

The wise old man leaned against the open door and sighed, "they grow up so fast. You are catching toads, one day and the next day." Jiraiya smiled, "they're leading packs and starting families of their own."

Sasukes ears perked, "excuse me?"

Jiraiya smirked, "I said kids grow up fast. Did you think I meant something else?"

Sasuke's hormones were too inconsistent to play mind games, "no."

"Let the brat in Jiraiya!" Tsunade yelled.

"Yes dear!"

"Don't 'yes dear' me!"

Jiraiya shrugged and ushered Sasuke inside, "she is in a really good mood today. So you're safe."

Sasuke politely took off his shoes, wondering exactly what Tsunade looked like when she was having a bad day.

"Hello Sasuke." The old Uzumaki alpha lounged on the couch, sipping no doubt, some type of alcohol.

Sasuke nodded with a formal greeting, "Good morning."

"I will make this appointment considerably short, since you have somewhere to be right?"

"The concert."

"Is anyone going with you?" Tsunade succeeded in hiding the dominate part of her, "did Naruto say it was okay?"

"Kyuubi is coming with me and yes."

Tsunade glimpsed at the empty space behind Sasuke, "where is the devious fox?"

"At home. I will drive back and then Kyuubi and I will go." Sasuke waited for Tsunade to walk into the medical room before following. The pregnant beta wasn't sure exactly what today's appointment was about, and it didn't help the stress left over from Sakura's plans.

"Go ahead and have a seat," the doctor patted on a leather recliner and shuffled through some equipment.

The beta sat down and removed his shirt. "What am I here for today?"

Sasuke was never one to start a conversation, but he was trying to keep a light mood and unwind. He never liked doctors or nurses, and disliked hospitals even more. The smells made him want to constantly sneeze and the sterile atmosphere reminded Sasuke of Orochimaru too much.

_/Orochimaru is dead/._

Tsunade plugged a cable into her computer, turning around to smile, "ready to see your baby Sasuke?"

* * *

><p>"I hate cats!" Kiba sneezed several times to clear the disgusting odor of feline from his muzzle.<p>

Hinata bite back her giggles and Naruto didn't bother to cover his laughter.

"Then don't take a big breath where they pee, Mutt."

"First, it was the dumb deer and now it's the cats." Kiba grumbled. "If I get sprayed by a skunk one more time I'm going to kill every last one of them!"

"We don't overindulge with killing, Kiba." Hinata rubbed against her mate. "You're just having a bad day with the animals."

"I love nature and it loves me. So something must be out of balance." Kiba continued to grumble after Hinata walked away to find something new.

"Looks like everything is a little off," Naruto sighed.

Hinata lost her interest in a red breasted robin that she found, "what's off?"

"I don't know," Naruto pawed the soft, but still cold, ground. "Something's wrong with Sasuke. I can feel it through our connection, but he refuses to tell me what's going on."

"Did you ask him?" Kiba asked with a blunt huff.

"I try. But he just changes the subject or walks away." Naruto felt his tail go in between his hind legs, "I trust Sasuke. But what if he doesn't trust me?"

Naruto wasn't the type to read in between the lines, really, the alpha rather just have someone tell him exactly what was going on. But his mate was doing the exact opposite, and it was driving Naruto crazy.

After making Sasuke his dinner one particular night, Naruto couldn't take it anymore. Throwing down the fluffy red dish towel, the blonde swiftly walked up to his bedroom. Naruto had every intention of doting over Sasuke until his beta told him exactly what was going on. Why doting? Because Naruto knew Sasuke hated it.

Naruto mashed together a quick little speech and a full proof plan. He would know why only confusion and fear slipped through the mark when too many unanswered questions were directed towards Sasuke. Naruto loved Sasuke. Loved him so much, that the thought of Sasuke hurting for an unknown reason ripped the alpha apart.

But when Naruto entered the bedroom, he became paralyzed from the neck down. The plan and speech were slaughtered with an absolutely adorable napping Sasuke.

"Only you can make me defenseless by sleeping," Naruto whispered.

**/Do you smell something different?/**

The lead alpha tiptoed over to his dark haired mate, finally catching the unfamiliar scent that came from Sasuke. Naruto bent down next to the napping werewolf, kneeling on the floor. He started near the neck and went down until he reached Sasukes torso, sniffing again. The scent could only be described as sunlight, or like a feather suspended in a lavender breeze. Naruto loved it, just like he loved Sasuke's scent.

Then a tense growl invaded Narutos ears, "why are you sniffing near my stomach?"

"I wanted to make sure you're body's not damaged. I can smell it, something's different. I don't know what it is," Naruto leaned back. "It's not an injury, but it's right below your belly button." Naruto pointed, "right here."

Naruto didn't expect a 'thank you', but he didn't predict that Sasuke would shove him away either.

"Stay away from me moron!"

"But I smell-"

"It's nothing! New shampoo!"

"You don't have to get so defensive about it! I was just worried and thought-"

Sasuke stood up and growled louder, "That's right! You _thought._" He stomped to the bedroom door and opened it so fast that the door knob left an indent in the wall.

"Do me a favor," Sasuke hissed. "Don't think. Because when you think, you get ideas, and when you get ideas, you ask questions." The betas eyes turned red and he raised his lip, showing his human canines in an act of rebellion.

Naruto was furious, but he desperately fought against his wolf. "Sasuke, do not challenge me. I can't hold my wolf back for much longer."

Straightening his back and glaring, Sasuke growled louder. "Fuck off!"

In just three large steps Naruto grabbed Sasukes wrist, pulled him back into the bedroom, slammed the door shut, and pushed Sasuke against the wall. Naruto secured Sasukes wrists and growled.

"I fought for the alpha title and it is mine! Do **NOT **test me Sasuke!" Narutos eyes were filling with grief and apologies, but his posture demanded Sasuke to submit.

After what seemed like forever, finally Sasuke's burning glare lowered to the floor and Naruto let out a giant breath of relief.

"Let go of me Uzumaki Naruto." Even though Sasukes eye remained downward, Naruto knew the fight was not over.

"No."

"I said let go!

"No! I love you, dammit!" Naruto dropped to his knees and rested his head against Sasukes upper thigh. "I love you, but you refuse to tell me what's wrong! I feel your fear and confusion Sasuke. How am I supposed to protect you when you won't even tell me what you're afraid of? Does it have something to do with throwing up? You stopped, doesn't that mean you're getting better?"

Sasuke sighed and sliding down the wall until he was Naruto's height, "You're asking questions again."

"What else am I supposed to do?" Naruto laughed weakly, "I feel powerless and I hate it. You just stopped getting sick a couple weeks ago, your looking healthy again. But I can still feel something's off."

"Do you trust me?" Sasuke slowly interlocked his fingers with Naruto's.

"Completely."

"And what if I told you to trust me and not ask any more questions?"

"I would ignore you and ask twenty one more."

Sasuke smiled, "try to be patient."

The bonded couple stood up together, leaving the fight on the floor behind them.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"You promise to tell me some day right?" Naruto raised Sasukes hand and pressed the back of it against his temple.

"I promise."

There had been many fights that copied that argument's outline; Naruto would become tormented with the thought of Sasuke having to go through something alone, they would fight, make up, and in the end Naruto would still not know the truth.

Hinata tried to comfort her alpha. "The mating mark would not have been completed if he didn't trust and love you."

But Narutos chocolate ears remained flat against his head, "but still...What would Sasuke hide from me that would be important enough to be kept a secret this long?"

**/We could make Sasuke tell us/. **Naruto's stomach turned upside down at the thought of making Sasuke tell him through harsh, brutal force.

Kiba's tail swished in contemplation, "humans are like dogs, you think you know them inside and out. Then the next day, they do something completely new."

Naruto had no clue what Kiba was talking about, but he went along with it anyway.

* * *

><p>Sasuke couldn't stop staring at the black and white projection of his inner stomach. Well, technically it was a womb, but still, <em>that <em>was taking up space to make room for the baby. The computer made it look so much bigger and dull.

But as a small, much more important detail appeared on the screen, Sasuke didn't care about all the space, he cared about what was inside it. The beta couldn't tear his eyes away from his baby, not even for a single moment. Sasuke knew what human pups looked like, but seeing it in pictures and seeing your own baby was completely two different things.

"You have a perfectly healthy baby." Tsunade moved the ultrasound probe, smearing more of the cold gel over his stomach. "See? Even has Naruto's famous trademark, its little fist is raised in the air."

A small smile cracked on Sasukes face. If Naruto was here, the moron would probably say something along those lines.

_/He will get to see next time/._

Sasuke's smile faded, Naruto should have been here. His baby bump may be small, but his pregnancy was already passing his one-third mark and his mate still didn't even know.

/_Wait another month/._

"If you liked the picture," Tsunade turned a small dial on her computer. "This sound will take your breath away."

The music of a tiny fluttering heartbeat soothed Sasuke like nothing before. His pent up stress, all his turmoil, the dread of a perfect truth, everything just trickled away. The heartbeat proved that the life inside Sasuke was strong and very much there.

And in that moment Sasuke realized, Naruto needed to know how beautiful their child was.

**To Be continued.**

**I realized after reading through my last two chapters that I am rushing through this. My sincerest apologies, I'll fix that. So here is chapter three, and where things start to get bumpy (Heh no pun intended). I hope you enjoyed it. Just a warning, I have a huge test coming up so later chapters will be late, if I am a good student. ~Little Letters **


	4. Chapter 4

**Green**

**I do not own the anime, manga, or any other items affiliated with "Naruto." All credit goes to the respectable owners, this is purely fanfiction. There is YAOI and MPREG so if you don't like that, then turn back.**

Chapter 4

Naruto watched Sakura practically walk on air to get a glass of water.

"What are you so happy about?" Naruto grabbed a nearby book, a shield, in case Sakura was actually furious.

**/You're being paranoid/. **Please, there is a difference between being paranoid and experience.

Sakura smiled, "guess."

Naruto relaxed but kept the book underneath his fingertips, "a new boyfriend?"

"Nope."

The blonde alpha squinted, "a new hair cut?"

A pink eyebrow jumped with annoyance, "try again."

"Give me a hint."Guessing Sakura's thoughts was like acquiring the ability to breath under water. Impossible.

Sakura could barely contain herself. Sasuke asked to keep the baby a secret, but he never told her that she couldn't torture Naruto with tidbits until Sasuke revealed the big news. And torture Naruto, Sakura would.

"I get to go shopping."

"Is that the answer or the hint?"

"The hint." Sakura smiled, being evil was fun.

"That's so unfair!"

"Life's unfair."

"Unless you're me," Kyuubi joined the conversation, jumping into the seat next to Naruto. "Because I get to go to a concert tonight!"

**/Worst idea in the history of ideas to let Sasuke and him go/.**

Naruto once again ignored his wolf in the favor of making his pack happy, "you better get going. You don't want to be late."

Kyuubi fidgeted with his perfectly placed dreadlocks, "I know! But Sasuke is taking longer than expected and if he doesn't-"

"Doesn't what?" The topic of the conversation gently shut the cabin door, not bothering to take off his shoes. "Naruto?! Where are you?"

"I'm sitting in the kitchen talking with Kyuubi and Sakura!" Naruto yelled back, waiting until Sasuke walked into the room himself.

Sasuke found the kitchen and its inhabitants exactly how Naruto described. "I need to talk to you."

_/No/._

Kyuubi smirked, "you're in trouble now, bro."

The hair on the back of Narutos neck raised, "is everything okay? Are you hurt?"

"Everything's okay. But I need to tell you something..." Sasuke noticed Sakura lean forward slightly and forget her water. "Preferably alone."

_/Stop it!/_

"Hold up!" Kyuubi scrambled out of his seat, "I love the whole 'Sasuke talking more thing.' But how long is this conversation going to be?"

_/This conversation will **not **take place!/_

"However long it needs!" Sasuke was just below snapping at Kyuubi.

/_The more people who know about our pup, the more danger we put the pup in!/_

"I'm sure it will only take a moment, Kyuubi." Naruto stood up ushering Sasuke towards upstairs.

"Nope! No can do!" Kyuubi seized Sasuke by the triceps and pulled him back. "We are going to be late!"

_/Tell him after the concert/._

Sasuke paused to think. Could this really wait any longer?

"Sasuke?" Naruto remained standing, waiting for his mate's reply.

The wolf's overprotective demands would no longer determine Sasuke's actions. Sasuke wouldn't wait a moment longer.

"Naruto I really-"

"WE ARE LATE!" The second in command pulled Sasuke towards the front door. "We live in the era of this magical device called a cell phone! Text him."

Sasuke let himself be pulled out the cabin, waving while he got into the car.

"DRIVE MAN! DRIVE!" Kyuubi slammed his passenger door shut and fumbled with his seat belt.

"Okay, okay!" Sasuke mimicked Kyuubi's tasks and let his engine roar to life.

"Let's get this party started!" Kyuubi pointed forward like a great quest lay before them. The metal horse began moving and he couldn't wait for the reward of the damsel in distress.

While Kyuubi continued with his personal internal monologue, Sasuke's attention drifted away from the long forest road ahead of him.

Sasuke could have made Kyuubi wait, could have told Naruto in front of everyone, could be pulling over and texting his mate like Kyuubi suggested. But the beta wasn't. He was driving five miles over the speed limit and numbly listening to the blaring music Kyuubi played on his radio.

Sasuke wanted to tell Naruto about their pup. In fact, now that Sasuke thought about it, he couldn't remember why he thought keeping his baby a secret was ever a good idea in the first place...

/_Because Naruto will tell everyone!/_

Oh right, his wolf.

Sasuke shook off the feeling of being used and continued with his original train of thought. Why didn't he tell Naruto at the cabin? Sasuke had everything planned out: he would speak with Naruto and when he finally had his alphas attention, Sasuke would reveal his wonderful secret. And then...and then what?

Sasuke cursed as the familiar dull noise of crossing over the yellow line was drowned out by the loud guitar solo.

"You okay Sasuke?"

"Just fine..." The driver swerved back into his lane.

"You can kill us after the concert, but not before." After the playful reprimand Kyuubi returned to reciting the current song lyrics.

With a soft 'hn,' Sasuke gripped the steering wheel harder. How would Naruto react? Sasuke wasn't ignorant enough to believe that Naruto would brush two months of not knowing about his own pup under the rug. But Naruto should at least be happy...right?

/_Of course he will be happy! We should just wait a little longer/._

The car groaned as it was pushed into going faster, complaining loudly when Sasuke turned onto the freeway. No. Waiting longer was definitely not the answer. However Naruto reacted, Sasuke was going to tell his mate when he got home.

Kyuubi once again reminded Sasuke that he was in the car by cheering once the forest trees thinned out and city buildings grew taller. It would still be two hours before the pack members reached their destination. Sasuke slowed down enough to not get a ticket, the last thing he wanted was to be pulled over when they could already be possibly late.

* * *

><p>"I'M GOING TO KILL KYUUBI!" A poor door faced the wrath of Sakura's inhuman strength. The reinforced wood splintered and the bolts were ripped from the threshold as her fist made contact. "It was the perfect time! THAT IDIOT!"<p>

Naruto chanced being turned into Sakura's new punching bag, "what he do?"

"He interrupted Sasuke and-" Sakura bit her lip and a reserved smile overcame her face. "Never mind. It's just that time of the month..."

"Huh?"

"You know..." Sakura dramatically sighed, "menstrual cycle."

Narutos eye widened, "oh...er...um...Can I get you something? I mean, I don't really, um, should I go to the store or..."

**/You're so awkward/. **

Sakura began picking up fragments of the door, "nope. I'm fine."

Naruto mentally exhaled, going down **that **store aisle was scary.

**/I agree/.**

"What do you think Sasuke wanted to tell me?" Naruto walked over to a wooden cabinet and pulled out a garbage bag, broken doors were not a rare sight in this household.

**/Could our mate be trying to tell us what's bothering him so much?/ **

Naruto really hoped that was it, but at the same time, if Kyuubi just ruined that chance...Naruto would have to have a heart to heart with a lot of yelling involved.

Sakura shrugged and tossed a black door knob into the open bag, "I'm sure whatever it is, Sasuke will tell you soon," Sakura lowered her voice. "Or I will beat him until he confesses."

"Do you know what it is?" Naruto tied off the white bag and pulled out another one.

"Ow, a splinter!" Sakura yanked her hand way from the floor and pressed her finger into her mouth. Stopping the small, invisible drop of blood.

Narutos instincts immediately arose, "stay here, I'll get band aids."

"Only if you insist." Sakura mentally scolded Sasuke, she couldn't change the subject on Naruto forever.

* * *

><p>"Wow, that opening band wasn't so bad." Kyuubi fumbled with his yellow glow stick.<p>

"Hn."

"If you act too excited, someone will notice you Sasuke," Kyuubi smirked. "On top of forgetting the holy water at the house. You're attracting too much attention?" Sasuke wondered if sarcasm was Kyuubi's second language, just like his was. "What will I tell Naruto next?"

"You kissed an incubus." Sasuke murmured. Kyuubi was the only one able to hear him among the hoards of humans.

Incubus were male versions of lust demons. Though these hunters usually only preyed on sleeping victims, night life of mortals made them roam closer to events like these. Kyuubi had the unfortunate encounter of kissing one while standing in line, waiting for the security guard to scan their tickets.

"I thought he was a girl!" Kyuubi pouted, "why does this always happen to me?"

"Maybe it's a sign," Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up."

Before Sasuke could throw back a sarcastic retort, the stage lights dimmed. The drummer was the first to take the stage and Sasuke winced as he was temporarily deafened by the screams of girls, super fans and Kyuubi. Though the alpha would probably completely deny it if asked afterward.

Sasuke's spot in the front row was severely condensed as the rest of the band members took their positions.

_/Protect the pup/. _

Sasuke discreetly wrapped his arms around his little bump and kept an eye out for avid, pushing fans. The vogue band began with one of their older songs and Sasuke couldn't help relaxing with familiar nostalgia. Concerts always had this vibe that made even the worst days end on a positive note.

The night air held a chill, but with the beta's higher body temperature Sasuke only needed a light jacket compared to the poor human who stood next to him; who was wearing a hat and bundled within a heavy coat. But monster and human alike, the music held a strong trance over everyone.

After the song ended, the lead singer paused to take a sip of water and talk, stating that he was grateful for all the followers and wanting to know who traveled to see the band. Sasuke just wanted to go back to the music, but judging by the noise the crowd made, the other listeners didn't mind the short break.

To the disappointment of the girls and the relief of Sasuke, the music projected out of the speakers once more, never stopping until the final song.

"I want to say 'thank you' again for coming tonight!" The bass player's nicotine affected voice boomed over the audience. "This will be our last song."

Sasuke tuned the musician out to assess the crowd again, last songs were always the most rowdy.

"Hey, Kyuubi." Sasuke poked Kyuubi's shoulder.

"Ouch, what?" Kyuubi voice barely made it through the calls of attention for someone famous.

_/You will give us away!/_

It wasn't Sasuke's fault that he poked a little too hard, the humans were starting to make him nervous.

"I'm going to stand on the edge." Sasuke pointed towards the right corner where the bodies were more dispersed and calm. "Getting claustrophobic."

Kyuubi nodded in understanding, he knew Sasuke liked these gigs. But the beta could have a sensory overload sometimes from all the smells and sounds.

"I'll come with you."

"No. You stay here." Sasuke wasn't going to ruin the experience for Kyuubi.

The last song began to play and Kyuubi had to yell into Sasukes ear to be understood. "You sure?"

Sasuke nodded and began weaving himself through the mass. Sasuke could have stood next to Kyuubi, but his wolf wouldn't be silent about the possibility of someone accidentally aiming an elbow right towards his pup. Sasuke wouldn't argue about the baby's safety and fans quickly filled the space Sasuke left, leaving him no other choice but to continue to push towards the safest spot.

An intake of fresh, clear of human scent air, eased Sasukes tense muscles. Now looking at the crowd he just escaped from, Sasuke's wolf was right. Humans didn't know how much damage they could cause, walking away was the best decision.

"Needed a break from all the people too, huh?" Sasuke turned to his left to find a tall stranger too close for comfort. The beta's unwanted company dressed in all black like most people here, but his gaudy necklace made Sasuke suspicious. Who wore those types of amulets these days?

Sasuke took a small step in the opposite direction, "something like that..."

"Oops, I startled you," the stranger held up his hands. "I'm harmless as a ghost. Nice to meet you."

"Hn" There was no way in hell Sasuke was going to offer his own name to the creepy bastard.

"Oh come on," the man jerked his thumb towards the stage. "We are all here for the music right? I don't bite." The stranger was the only one to laugh at his own joke.

"Hn."

The man took a step closer, appearing friendly. But as Sasuke scanned his appearance, it started to grow more grotesque by the minute. The stranger was too pale, not like Sasuke's own skin, but anemic. The corner of his eyes were yellowing and his breath, even from Sasuke's location smelled like the sickly sweet scent of...blood.

Sasuke growled.

"Ah, so you noticed already. Can't hide from a werewolf's nose these days." The vampire shrugged, "not too bad at covering your own scent, might I add."

"Take ten giant steps away from me and keep walking." Sasuke continued to growl under his breath.

"I'm just here for the music." The immortal scrunched his nose, "I would never think of drinking dog blood. My meal is already decomposing in a Dumpster a few miles away."

Though Sasuke appeared closed off and in control, his eyes begged Kyuubi to turn around.

"Speaking of meals, you must of just had one. Rabbit perhaps? A deer? No. May I dare question, a human?"

"One more word and I will not be so kind, night walker." Sasukes eyes flashed his wrath in the color red.

"Or are thee simply robust around the girth?" The vampire teased.

"Look who's talking," Sasuke snarled. "You're appearance compared to the other vampire scum, is the equivalent of a drug addict."

"Ah. So it is a 'pup,' as you barbarian werewolves so call it?" The vampire ignored the blatant insult to deliver a dagger of shock and fear into Sasukes heart.

The beta recovered, white canines peeking over pink lips. "Don't you dare speak of-"

"Everything okay over here?" Kyuubi's smile would have made the devil think twice before signing a contract.

"Of course, Sir." The stranger stepped back

"Oh, that's good. Thought we might have a...problem, on our hands." Kyuubi popped his knuckles and his own canines peeked over his lips.

"A personal assumption, I can assure you." The vampire took his cue to leave, his ghostly footsteps not making a sound even though he wore heavy soled shoes. And when he was at a far enough distance, the blood sucker turned around. "If I may."

Kyuubi smirked, "you most certainly may **not**."

The vampire continued anyway, "it's dangerous to meet my kind, and to insult us is a death sentence. Consider yourself warned, brute and bitch." With blurring speed the creature was so well known for, the vampire disappeared.

Sasuke was nearly blinded with rage, "I'm going to kill him!"

"Whoa, I want nothing more. But we are in a public place and he is already gone." Kyuubi attempted to calm Sasuke down. This would end horribly for not only the pack, but for the werewolf population in general if their secret was uncovered.

"Blood sucker." Sasuke spit on the ground and poorly attempted to lower his temper.

Kyuubi chuckled, "Naruto said you were a spitfire, but I never believed him until now."

Sasuke rapidly blinked as the stage lights returned to normal, his pupils adjusting while watching the crowds disperse. The concert was over.

"I think it's time to go home." Kyuubi pulled out Sasuke's car keys from his pocket.

"Don't even think about driving my car..." Sasuke snatched the keys out of Kyuubi's hand.

"Oh, come on 'uke!" Kyuubi pleaded. "Just for a little while? Girls like guys with cars, right?" Kyuubi winked at a blond passing by. "Though your car's a hunk of junk."

"A 'hunk of junk' you'll never drive."

"Urgh!"

"It's already midnight. We should get going if we want to drive the whole way back."

Kyuubi looked up to find the full mother moon. Who was sweetly beaming down on them, "yeah."

The two pack members walked towards Sasuke's car, keeping an eye on the shadows in case they might meet their vampire friend again. But they never saw him and arrived at the rusty old car without any problems.

Sasuke pulled the seat belt over and secured it with a loud 'click'. Patiently waiting for Kyuubi to do the same, the driver surveyed the dark parking lot. Not expecting movement near the corner of his eye, Sasuke focused harder on the area where it must have been. The clouds now covered the moon, but the repetitive movement was clear. Something was out there and it wasn't human.

With the driving skills of an expert, Sasuke pulled out and shoved his foot down on the gas peddle. Ignoring Kyuubi's complaints about his forehead hitting the dashboard and then the headrest.

"Shouldn't the airbags go off?" Kyuubi rubbed the pink mark above his eyes. "And what was that for?"

"Vampires can't outrun a car when the full moon is out, not matter how damn fast they are."

Kyuubi cursed and turned around in his seat, finding nothing but humans and the vehicles they were driving. "We lost him?"

"Definitely."

Kyuubi faced the windshield and slumped in his seat, "this will be a story we will both laugh about in 75 years."

Sasuke reflection graced Kyuubi with a subtle smile, "I say only 15 years."

"You're on. Loser gets dishes for a month."

"Deal."

The cabin of the car was filled with a content silence until Kyuubi absolutely ruined it.

"So...When's the baby due?"

Sasuke drowned out Kyuubi's question and his wolf's constant enraged barking with the new music CD he bought.

* * *

><p>Naruto pushed his meatball off his spaghetti and into his salad, collected a few leafy greens and pushed it back into his pasta.<p>

"Stop playing with your food Naruto! Sasuke and Kyuubi are fine!" Sakura threatened her leader with a butter knife.

"But what if they run out of gas? What if they forget how to get there? Then Kyuubi suggests asking for directions and Sasuke stubbornly says no? But then Kyuubi convinces him, and they walk up to a random house where a serial killer actually lives? Then the murder invites them in for tea?! Sasuke likes tea!"

"Naruto, stop it."

"What if they get there, the concert is outside and it starts raining?"

"Raining?"

Naruto stared at Sakura like she had grown a third hand, and it somehow caused her IQ to lower. "Yes, raining! What if Sasuke forgot his coat and he gets wet and cold? Kyuubi always forgets his coat no matter what. That could possibly mean both of them getting sick! What if the cold turns into something worse? And. They. Die?" Naruto dropped his fork and ran his fingertips through his spiky blond hair.

"I pity Sasuke..."

Narutos head jerked up, "why? Because I let him go? I know I shouldn't have! I just saw how happy he was and-"

"I pity Sasuke, because you're the most illogical stress ball I have ever seen." Sakura giggled, "calm down. It has only been an hour since they left. Sasuke and Kyuubi will be back around 3 in the morning. Perfectly safe, but really tired."

"Yes, safe but tired." Naruto head drooped.

"Mhm." The girl gave a knowing look towards Kiba and Hinata, everyone at the table was familiar with Naruto's stress rants when Kyuubi and Sasuke went to music concerts.

"Safe, but tired," Naruto repeated. "Safe, but tired...Tired? Dammit!" Naruto slammed his palms down, causing the dishes on the table to clank. "They will be tired! What if Kyuubi isn't the usual chatter box and Sasuke falls asleep behind the wheel? Of course Kyuubi will correct him, but what if Kyuubi falls asleep as the car is drifting towards a tree?" Naruto took a deep breath and started again. "What if by some miracle, Sasuke wakes back up, but there's a possum in the road and he swerves to miss it and crashes the car? They are alive, but the possum comes back to help them in gratitude? And accidentally chews through the gas line instead of the seat belts? And. The. Car. Blows. UP?!"

"You're hopeless dude." Kiba shook his head.

"I should go out and get them." Naruto pushed his plate forward and stood up.

"Naruto." Sakuras voice made the floor boards draw closer for each others comfort. "You will sit down and enjoy your dinner."

Naruto swallowed, "Sure thing Sakura." The alpha wilted onto his dining room chair.

"Good." Sakura smiled and turned to Hinata, "so, how was your day?"

"It was fun." Hinata began her short but detailed account of working at the local store.

Completely used to it, the pack members ignored the dark mist that seeped out of their alpha as he ate his food.

* * *

><p>Sasuke unlocked the deadbolt on the cabin door to find it completely silent and every light turned off. "Everyone must be asleep," he whispered over his shoulder to Kyuubi.<p>

"I know for sure Naruto is not, but probably everyone else is." Kyuubi waited until Sasuke was inside before turning around to check the woods that surrounded the den. Finding nothing of interest he turned the doorknob until the latch disappeared, the alpha then pulled the door into place and turned the lock. Only satisfied when he heard the faint contact of the deadbolt sliding into place. Kyuubi fumbled towards his bedroom located on the first floor, but only after he hit his shin on the coffee table.

"Use your night vision, dumbass!" Sasuke hissed under his breath. "You'll wake up the whole house."

"Heh, that's what she said."

Sasuke desperately fought the urge to facepalm and walked up the stairs to his own bedroom. The beta tried to open this door slowly to avoid waking his mate, but it was all in vain. Naruto was sitting up in bed, with one of Sasuke's many books secured in his left hand's grasp.

"I hoped you would have fallen asleep," Sasuke slipped off his shoes. "It's not good to stay up this late."

"That's my line," Naruto used the bed covers to hide his balled up fist, but Sasuke already saw it.

Pulling off his own clothes and slipping into pajama bottoms, Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Is it bad this time?"

Naruto waited a few minutes before nodding, looking somewhat guilty. "Yes."

The beta sighed and walked over to alpha's side of the bed, "fine."

Naruto didn't wait for Sasuke to change his mind. Tossing the book and shoving the covers off, the alpha began his evaluation of Sasuke's health. First starting with the neck, Naruto sniffed quick and shallow breaths, using his nose to determine if his mate was hurt.

Being bonded to the lead alpha had some pretty cool pros and some really embarrassing cons. Naruto's overprotective(and sometimes completely irrational) mind screamed for physical checkups whenever Sasuke was gone. When the werewolves first created their connection, Sasuke couldn't even go outside and come back without Naruto going over his body with a magnifying glass.

With time and several arguments later, Naruto calmed and learned how to control it a little better. In return for Naruto trying so hard, not tackling Sasuke when he walked through the door and sniffing every inch of his pale skin. The dark haired werewolf agreed to these annoying checkups when he was gone for a long time or during odd hours of the day.

But there was one part of the physical checkup that Sasuke would never get used to: the forsaken licking!

Once Naruto was appeased with no damage on the skin, he would begin licking to check for muscle damage. It was completely degrading to have someone try to tongue your calf!

"I think that's enough." Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest to stop the tongue's path across his ribs.

"Just a little longer..." His partner implored.

"No." There had been only one time Sasuke had said 'yes' to Naruto begging for a little longer and to say he regretted it was an understatement. Dogs may like their mates saliva in their hair, but Sasuke certainly did _**not**_.

Naruto understood enough was enough and sat back down on the bed, "thank you."

"Hn," slipping into the cold covers, Sasuke watched Naruto fight with his inner beast before inching over to press against the blonde.

"How was the music?" Naruto pulled Sasuke closer, running his fingertips through soft black hair. Clenching his jaw to keep his tongue inside, Naruto focused on Sasukes face.

Humming softly at the attention being given, Sasuke closed his eyes. "Great."

**/Ask Sasuke what he was going to say earlier/.**

"Meet anyone interesting?" Naruto took only a moment to turn off the beige lamp beside the mattress, lathering the room with darkness.

"mmm?"

"Meet anyone interesting?"

**/Sasuke said it's important!/**

Sasuke was too tired to fully understand his mate's question or else he would of answered differently. "N'em."

"How was traffic in the city?" Silence and breathing only answered Naruto.

Naruto lifted his hand from Sasuke's hair, leaning over to catch the outline of Sasukes sleeping face through the darkness. The blonde smiled and pressed a small kiss on a smooth cheek.

"Good night, Sasuke."

* * *

><p>"The four legged filth said what?!" The she-vampire's fangs cut into her own lip with hostility.<p>

"Be still darling." The vampire nursed his pride, while watching his newest fledgling be overrun by her emotions.

"Did you kill him?"

The vampire turned towards the Victorian styled window. The sun would be up soon and his eyes were already forcing themselves lower and lower by each fraction the sun raised.

"No."

"Why?!"

The vampire rolled his eyes. Fledglings were fun as company for a human lifetime, but their stupidity seemed...unending, to be simply put.

"It was concealing a pup. The pack will know soon, if it doesn't already." Pulling dense velvet curtains across the window, the vampire sat on his coffin. It was wonderfully crafted, with dark oak and soft furnishings inside. So many decades, yet the death bed remained sturdy. Now thinking about it, the vampire really should have kept the human who made it alive. Such talents would be passed on to next generations and he would need to purchase another in about 500 years.

"So? That means killing two werewolves possibly."

"That also means facing the packs wrath." The vampire opened the coffin lid, "I will have my revenge, little one. But I will wait until the other fledglings get back from their feeding. Then we will pay an...intrepid visit." Cracked lips pulled back to flaunt dagger like fangs.

"I don't like waiting." The she-vampire whined, watching her sire slip easily into his coffin.

"We are creatures of the Underworld and night." Sickly eyes with a yellowing tint around the edges began to close. "We do nothing _but _wait."

"But when?"

"Tomorrow, perhaps."

The casket lid shut with a dull thunk and wouldn't be reopened until the next evening.

**To be continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Green**

**I do not own the anime, manga, or any other items affiliated with "Naruto." All credit goes to the respectable owners, this is purely fanfiction. There is YAOI and MPREG so if you don't like that, then turn back.**

Chapter 5

Naruto woke to the sun once again, searing his eyeballs and shoving its warm rays onto his face. But the alpha refused to get up. The covers wrapped around him, his left foot dangled over the edge of the bed (just the way Naruto liked it) and Sasuke was...not in the bed. Naruto groaned. The one time Sasuke got up before him, in the history of the couple's now, almost four years together had to be today. Naruto stayed up till past three in the morning waiting for Sasuke to return, today of all days, should be the day they slept in together.

Naruto liked the idea of just turning over and falling back asleep, loved the idea actually. But once his mind knew Sasuke wasn't in the room anymore, sleep was impossible. So Naruto would do the next best thing. Get up, find Sasuke, and drag him back to bed for at least one more hour. Yeah, one more hour of sleep would be good for both of them.

The blonde arose from his comfort and sauntered into the hallway. Towards the smell of fruit smoothies and...Naruto sniffed. Brussels sprouts? Naruto knew Sasuke didn't like pancakes, but to cook the worst tasting food in the whole world at 9 a.m was another first for the alpha. Who said marriage became a routine and predictable? Naruto shared a solid connection with Sasuke and his mate still surprised him. Jumping down the stairs by twos, the pack leader walked towards the awful smell of cooked vegetables.

"Good morning everyone!" As Naruto entered the kitchen, he had a distinct feeling that all eyes were on him.

"Morn'in Captain!" Kyuubi gave a sharp salute before sipping his strawberry smoothie again.

Naruto saluted back and noticed everyone drinking smoothies, except Sasuke.

"What happened to the all fruit diet?"

Sasuke's stirring movement paused briefly, "Tsunade said it's time for vegetables only." A small squeal of excitement came from the corner Sakura was sitting in, and an Uchiha glare was sent back her way.

"There's a smoothie in the fridge for you, if you want it." Sasuke pointed towards the silver refrigerator.

The intention of capturing Sasuke and bringing him back to bed was momentarily set aside for a chance at having one of Sasuke's famous smoothies.

"Ow! Brain freeze!" Kiba whined and massaged his temples, "why does it only happen to me?"

"It's because you have a smaller brain than everyone else, so it takes a shorter amount of time." Kyuubi was not quick enough to save his shirt from a glob of fruit being thrown his way. "Hey! I wanted to wear this shirt tomorrow!"

"Trust me," Kiba smirked. "I'm doing everyone a favor by making you wash that."

Kyuubi had bought a band T-shirt and hadn't taken it off since. And with the second in command's life style, Kiba _was_ really doing everyone a favor. Sasuke smirked.

"Take that back!" Kyuubi stomped his foot.

Seeing a fight starting to transform into a possible war, Naruto changed the subject. "Really good smoothie, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Trying to start a conversation with Sasuke this early in the morning was not a good idea, so Naruto tried a different approach. "Going to give me another hint today Sakura?"

The pink haired girl finished her own fruity drink. "Sure. Want a big hint or little hint?"

"A big hint!"

Sakura smiled, "it has something to do with Sasuke." The room seemed to lower a few degrees.

_/She betrayed us!?/_

Kyuubi's and Kiba's idle bickering ceased in a flash. One knowing exactly the reason behind Sakura's clues, the other simply interested.

"Has something to do with Sasuke?"

**/Sasuke's important thing he wanted to talk to us about?/**

Sakura ignored the icy blades centered on her head, "yup."

"Dang, I really do-" Naruto was interrupted by a kitchen pan being slammed down.

"Naruto. Can I talk with you? Preferably outside." Sasuke didn't wait for Naruto to reply before grabbing a coat and walking out the back door.

The lead alpha cast a confused glance towards his pack members before following Sasuke. Whatever Sasuke wanted to talk about, Naruto just hoped his mate was okay.

"I think you went a little overboard Sakura," Kyuubi stabbed leftover strawberry chunks with his straw. "Sasuke did ask you to be silent until he could find the right time." Being brought up to the current situation by Sakura, Kyuubi now knew most out of everyone besides Sasuke himself.

Hinata drew patterns on the cold glass with her finger. "'Right time' for what?"

"Everyone be quiet!" Sakura rushed over to the cabin window, knowing it had a great view of Naruto and Sasuke. "Sasuke is going to tell Naruto about the baby!" Sakura couldn't hear the two werewolves speaking, but she could definitely understand body language and the girl wanted to see her leader's reaction.

Kiba choked. "The baby?!" He shoved his smoothie aside, "oh, I have to see this."

Sakura rolled her eyes while everyone huddled around her, and they called her the snoop of the house. The space in front of the window was cramped, but Sakura still saw Naruto and Sasuke clearly. Now all she had to do was wait and watch for the exact moment.

* * *

><p>Noting that it was unbearably cold today, Sasuke wrapped his coat around himself and the baby. Though his bump was not substantial enough to be obvious, Sasuke would need to buy a new coat soon, one that didn't cling to the contours of his body. The trees that lost their leaves stood still and barren, waiting for Naruto with him.<p>

"Sasuke?" Naruto shut the house door behind him and cautiously walked up behind his partner. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Sasuke looked up towards the cloudless sky. "Or at least, there shouldn't be."

**/I don't like the sound of that/. **Naruto's wolf began to pace.

"Is this about Sakura? I don't know what she's talking about, but if she hurt your feelings or-"

A dry laugh escaped Sasukes mouth, "no, it's not that. Though I definitely don't appreciate her 'hints'. I just thought I would have more time to plan how to tell you."

_/Wait!/_

The alpha's wolf scratched the barriers set in his mind for control. **/I hate secrets! Secrets are human!/**

"Tell me what?"

/W_ait longer!/. _

Sasuke shook his head. No. This was it, and either his wolf accepted that fact or it could just keep quiet and watch. Because Sasuke was done with the outdated instincts, and the time was now.

_/.../_

Naruto unwillingly found his worry turn into agitation as Sasuke open his mouth and then closed it, refusing to say.

"Look, I think I have been pretty patient waiting for you to tell me what's going on. I don't like being kept in the dark! But I thought that if I waited long enough, you would come on your own." Naruto threw his hands up. "I want to be impatient now! Please tell me what's going on Sasuke! I-"

"Naruto, I'm pregnant."

"know you like your privacy and I completely understand-...what?" The words formed in Naruto's brain crashed into each other and toppled off his tongue. Naruto's heart would have stopped if his body didn't unconsciously kept it beating for him, but even his body couldn't control the erratic pace of the important organ.

"I said," Sasuke unbuttoned his jacket and lifted up his shirt to reveal a small bump. "I'm pregnant."

Sasuke expected Naruto to do something along the lines of yelling at him for keeping the secret for two months, then undoubtedly start excitedly freaking out. So when Naruto fell to his knees and didn't say a word, Sasuke didn't know what to do. His mate just slumped to the ground and just like that, stable ground collapsed under Sasuke's shoes. The beta pushed his shirt back down and closed his jacket, concealing the bump again.

"Naruto?" Sasuke slowly keeled in front of the blonde, the frost bitten grass crunching underneath his knees. His mate just stared at the ground, unresponsive to the universe around him. The world could be square, there could be no such thing as gravity, humans were the only monsters out there, Sasuke would believe it all. If only Naruto would say something. Sasukes hand slowly closed the distance between Naruto and himself, hesitating only for a moment before gently touching Naruto's thigh.

"Say something." Sasuke remained on the ground until his body heat melted the grass below him and soaked his jeans.

Concentrating so hard on the silence, Sasuke didn't hear Naruto when he finally mumbled under his breath, "what?"

"Say...say it again." Naruto placed his hand over Sasukes cold digits. "One more time."

"I'm pregnant."

Naruto raised his head bit by bit, until watery blue eyes met scared dark brown. Then the most immense smile Sasuke had ever seen spread over Narutos face.

"Hi pregnant," Naruto sniffled and rubbed any his tears but failed when new ones quickly replaced them. "I'm dad."

* * *

><p>Kyuubi being the tallest of the pack, didn't have a problem with a head blocking his vision.<p>

"Why is Sasuke taking so long?" Kiba complained.

"Hush, Kiba," Hinata held the dog lovers hand. "Sasuke is probably trying to find the right words to say."

The muted sight of Naruto dropping to the ground made everyone in the kitchen hold their breaths in unison.

Hinata's grip on Kibas hand tightened. "Poor Sasuke, he looks so lost."

Sakura growled, "if Naruto yells at Sasuke, I'm going to march over there and give him a piece of my mind and-"

Kyuubi covered Sakura's mouth with his hand. "Look!"

The pack had known Naruto for a long time, in fact for some of them, their whole lives. But never before, did the pack see Naruto cry from happiness until now.

* * *

><p>Sasuke didn't have time to feel relived before Naruto wrapped his tan arms around him. If someone asked Sasuke later to describe what he was feeling at the moment. The beta would only describe the feeling of Naruto's overjoyed tears running down his neck and the feeling of his own shoulders bouncing with laughter from Naruto's corny reply. This was so much better than anything Sasuke had planned in his head.<p>

"For how long?"

/_Uh oh/._

"Two months."

Naruto tightened his embrace, aware of his pup in the middle. "That's great."

Sasuke couldn't believe it. "You're not mad at me for waiting this long?"

Naruto kissed Sasuke, "I'm furious, you put yourself in so much danger. But I can't feel anything but my heart flying in space right now."

**/Two months?!/**

"I'll let you yell at me later, okay?" Sasuke smiled.

"Prepare to get an earful." Naruto half joked, kissing Sasuke again.

The back door swung open. "Did you tell him yet?" Sakura yelled across the yard.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "yes."

"Just wanted to make sure." Instead of going back inside, Sakura who was followed by the whole pack, ran to the bonded couple. "A baby!"

Hinata graced Sasuke with a shy smile, "I'm so happy for you."

Sakura crouched down to join the hug. "There is going to be a baby! Thank you for finally telling Naruto, Sasuke! I couldn't keep quiet any longer!"

Finally letting go of Sasuke, Naruto helped his mate stand up. "You knew Sakura?"

"Oops," Sakura put her hand over her mouth. "Yeah," she felt guilty when Naruto poorly concealed his hurt. "But I would have never found out if I didn't poke around Sasuke's vitamins."

"Hey! I didn't know!" Kiba crossed his arms and pouted, his lip extending ever so slightly. "How come you didn't tell everyone sooner, Sasuke?"

Sasuke felt extremely awkward when all eyes landed on him, "instincts to protect the baby, I guess."

_/Instincts are there for a reason/. _Sasuke's wolf grumbled. Even though the wolf put up a front, the human side could tell it was thrilled that their mate knew at last.

Naruto slipped his arm around Sasukes waist, kissing dark hair. "Well, I'm just happy that you finally decided to say something." He directed a smile at Sakura, "even if it had to be a little rushed."

Kyuubi chuckled, "I only found out last night, that vampire guessed it before I ever could have."

**/What?!/**

Narutos arm tensed and brought Sasuke closer to him, "vampire?"

Kyuubi's attention shifted from Sasuke then to Naruto. "The unfortunate meeting with a nomadic vampire? I thought Sasuke told you."

There was now no space between Naruto's and Sasuke's hips. Naruto took a deep breath to calm his racing thoughts. "Sasuke, did you recognize this vampire?"

"No."

Narutos mind jumped from possibility to possibility. "When, _exactly_ did you meet this vampire?"

"I stepped aside for a moment during a song and a vampire caught me off guard."

Kyuubi shrugged, "I came over, told the vampire to mind his own damn business, and then it walked away."

Naruto cursed, "tell me you didn't insult him!"

"There may have been some harsh words and threats exchanged," Kyuubi scratched the back of his head. "But he took his ugly butt and left before I could really scare him."

Naruto snarled, "how many times have I told you not to insult the undead! They take every insult completely serious! You do not disrespect the dead without consequence!"

Never before had Kyuubi been so harshly reprimanded, "Naruto, I...I'm sorry."

Sasuke tugged on Narutos wrist, but the arm remained securely encircled. "It's my fault."

But Naruto wasn't paying attention to the conversation anymore, instincts were overpowering his mind. The desire to protect was the first thing on the alpha's brain. Scanning the woods for a blur of white here or a pair of red eyes there, Naruto had to think fast. One of the first lessons about the Underworld, was never cross a vampire and think that it's over. There would always be a surprise attack that followed soon after, and Naruto was not going to be unprepared. This blood sucking bastard would not hurt his pack.

"Everyone get inside the cabin, and stay there until I say so. That's an order." Naruto glanced at the woods one more time before ushering Sasuke inside.

"Naruto?" Sasuke let himself be persuaded into sitting on the couch. "I didn't know that-"

"It's okay." Naruto tucked a blanket around Sasuke, who again unconsciously let Naruto do it. "You would only know if you had several up-close encounters with vampires. I'm glad that you haven't." Naruto took Sasuke's hand into his own, "stay right here."

"Fine..." Wait a minute...Sasuke was being coddled! Oh no, no, no. The beta threw the blanket off and stood up. Uchiha Sasuke, pregnant or not, was not going to sit on the couch when night fell and vampires were knocking on the door.

Before Sasuke could say anything, Naruto turned around, "I need help making this cabin fang proof! Sakura holy water! Gallons of it!"

The usually bright girl became very serious, "I'm on it!"

"Kiba, claws and teeth work best. But I need a bag of wooden stakes and silver."

"You got it Boss!"

"I need wood soaked in holy water to board up the windows. Hinata do you mind?"

"Not at all Naruto."

"Kyuubi." Naruto paused when Kyuubi wouldn't look at him. Naruto rubbed his face and sighed, "even though you made it worse, it's not you're fault. I have been keeping an eye on this particular vampire for a while. He has gotten too close to the territory for my liking, and we would of had to eventually take him out." The pack leader walked over to his second in command, placing a consoling hand on Kyuubis shoulder. "Please don't beat yourself up about it."

Kyuubi nodded, "tell me what to do."

The lead alpha smirked, playfully and softly pretending to punch Kyuubi in the jaw. "Kick some vampire ass."

Kyuubi smiled, "I can do that."

Just as Naruto turned to start his work, he felt the sharp sting of anger through his bond.

"And tell me," Sasuke put his hands on his hips. "What can I help with, Mr. 'I got a plan'?"

Naruto nervously laughed, "well...um."

"Yes?" Sasuke's eyes became smaller.

"Well, you see. With the vampire knowing about the pup. I don't want you to be in any more danger..." Naruto failed to reason with Sasuke.

"The vampire? Or do you mean you, now knowing about the pup, don't want me anywhere near danger?" Sasuke countered.

Naruto made various attempts to reply but lost, Sasuke caught him. "Yes."

"That's too bad. I refuse to be treated like a glass doll."

"But Sasuke!"

"I may be carrying a baby Uzumaki, but I can still beat the shit out of you." Sasuke made his own orders and followed Sakura to the storage where the holy water was.

Naruto could just _feel _Kyuubi's smirk against his back, "not a word."

"What?" Kyuubi innocently picked at an invisible stray thread on his shirt. "I wasn't going to say anything."

Naruto started fortifying the house. "You were thinking it."

* * *

><p>The female immortal raised her fist, "we will no longer turn a blind eye towards these flea bitten scum who take land as their own."<p>

The other two fledglings disregarded her all together, they answered to no one but their maker. Being rudely interrupted from their meals, the new vampires had no choice but to return to the domain early through the hidden tunnels under the city. But to put up with their hot headed sister was almost more than any of them could bare.

The fledglings grew restless, their father was waking up. As if an invisible string was attached to the sun, the lower it went, the higher the coffin lid opened. When the last flakes of sunlight filtered through the dark curtains ceased, their father stepped out of his detailed casket.

"Good morning, how are all my little ones tonight?" The vampire combed his perfect hair with clammy fingers.

"We are well, thank you." The harmonious reply was void of all emotion.

"Good." The vampire uncorked his one of his favorite wine bottles. Made in the year of 1775, what a beautiful and bloody war. Taking an elegant sip of the dark liquid, the anemic maker perched on top of his death bed.

The newly created vampires still needed to learn many things, but they knew one thing was for certain; wine meant war.

None foolishly questioned this except their sister, "you said we would go tonight."

Red wine swirled in the crystal clear glass before slipping past dangerous fangs, "My mind is healthy, there is no need to remind me." A warning not to be taken lightly. "But yes, I suppose tonight is as good as any night."

The maker reflected on his newest collection of fledglings, each picked to serve a different purpose, but all to be terminated when he grew bored. The vampire sighed, life was cruel.

"Father?" The most swift fledgling bowed his head with respect. "Our sister said there was a pup involved?"

"She speaks truth," the immortal said after the temptation to break the glass over the little one's head passed.

With a slight tilt of the head, the new vampire licked it's lips."Who will kill it?"

Setting down the empty wine glass, the maker waved his hand with indifference, "I could care less. But the leader is mine. Understood?"

"Understood, Father."

"Winter is upon us, so the nights are longer. But we are wasting time, come." The vampire didn't look back to check if his collection was following. "It is rude to be late when you are uninvited."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it's dark already!" Sakura placed the last board over the living room window.<p>

Kiba sharpened another wooden stake, "tell me 'bout it!" The werewolf tossed the piece of tree in a duffel bag filled with many more. "Hey, Naruto! Where do you want these?"

"In the hidden room by the stairs." Naruto counted all the things needed to be done with his fingers, finding they had all been completed.

"Um, you sure?" Kiba would do it anyway.

Naruto shrugged, "it's apart of the plan."

"Whatever you say, Boss."

After helping Hinata and Sasuke with boarding up the windows, Sakura stepped back to see all the work the pack had done. "Wow, this place is definitely vampire proof."

Silver covered the doorknobs, enough holy water to fill a pool was stacked in the living room and even more was outside, and special treated wood covered every window of the cabin.

"I hope so." Naruto glanced at his mate who was now resting against the wall. Sasuke remained stubborn while helping secure the house, but the exhaustion of the pup draining so much energy took its toll. The leader opened his mouth to ask if Sasuke wanted to take nap upstairs when he heard it. Or more exactly, didn't hear it. The forest became silent. Nocturnal predators trembled in their burrows, the comforting sound of night bird's calls died and even the trees held their swishing branches still. The vampire would be here soon.

Naruto snarled, this creature would not be given a second chance. To intrude on his borders with the intent to harm meant death.

"Its time." Naruto nodded towards the back door, "go change before the vampire gets here."

Sasuke watched his family walk outside one by one, each possibly not coming back. Shaking the morbid, but realistic thought out of his mind, Sasuke focused on Naruto. Who currently had a look on his face that Sasuke could not describe. A mixture of fear, determination, and anger? Yes, that must be it.

Naruto couldn't hold it back any longer, he had to say it. "I don't want you to transform..."

"I couldn't even if I wanted to, it will kill the baby." By the way Narutos face contorted into horror, the alpha didn't know.

**/Until our pup is born, our mate is defenseless/. **

The realization truly hit Naruto like a bag of bricks. The alpha now completely understood the danger Sasuke was in by just walking around without Naruto next to him. Naruto sighed, stress was knitting a blanket with his stomach. "Then at least let me get you that duffel bag full of wooden stakes."

Sasuke trailed Naruto to the hidden room. Sasuke could still remember how shocked he had been when Kyuubi walked out from behind a wall. Mainly used for storage, Naruto explained the room was for security purposes, after laughing at Sasukes shock of course. The concealed space was almost invisible to those who knew where to look and undetectable to those who didn't. The beta had to admit it was a creepy, but smart tactic. Naruto had altered this cabin when he found it and spared no expense to make sure it was safe, inside or out.

The blonde ran his fingers along the trim and found the door stopper (which was actually a small lever). Pulling up with no small amount of strength, the latch inside turned over to reveal a small keyhole. Naruto fished into his pocket to locate his key chain, pushing a rather unique looking key into the lock. Right, right, left. The invisible door opened. For a secret room, it held all the comforts of a small living room. A small couch, a heater, and folding table with different nonperishable food cans. Otherwise, the room was filled to the roof with boxes and nostalgic junk.

"Now where did he put the damn bag?" Naruto began moving boxes around and came up with nothing. Then Naruto graced Sasuke with one of his 'I'm totally helpless when I need to find something' looks. "Help me please?"

Sasuke huffed, Naruto wouldn't be able to find his own shoes unless they were tied to his feet. With little effort, Sasuke found the black bag in plain sight. "Really Naruto, what would you do without me?"

Sasuke picked up the duffel bag and turned around to find Naruto shutting the door. The beta's fears were confirmed as the latch to open the lock lowered back into place. Locking Sasuke in and Naruto out.

"Naruto!" Sasuke dropped the bag and ran over to pound on the dense door. "This is not funny! Let me out!" But the familiar sound of the latch turning back over never came.

The moron's muffled voice came from the other side of the wall. "I'm sorry Sasuke! But I can't lose you."

Sasuke took a few steps back and rammed his shoulder into the exit, but it didn't budge. Panting as exhaustion overcame him again, Sasuke slouched against his prison door. "You planned this all along, didn't you?!"

"I knew that you became tired easily," Naruto placed his forehead against the wall. "But after you told me that transforming into the wolf killed the baby...I can't let you go out there Sasuke!"

"Yes, you can! You overprotective idiot!" But Sasuke received no answer. "Naruto?...Naruto!" Sasuke stood back up and tried to find an external latch that would let him out, but everything was inside the wall. "Let me out! Do you hear me?! Naruto!" Sasuke foolishly punched the wall in rage, gasping as his knuckles flared with pain. That shouldn't have hurt, Sasuke was a beta, but he still had more strength than a simple human! Howling with fury, Sasuke rammed his shoulder into the wall again before bouncing off. After he killed the vampire, Sasuke would murder Naruto!

Kyuubi watched Naruto come out of the house alone, looking like the most guilty person in the world. If he wasn't already in his wolf form, Kyuubi would playfully flick Narutos face. But the second in command knew that face wasn't caused by doing anything to just anyone.

"Where is Sasuke?" Kyuubi's suspicions were confirmed as Naruto jolted.

"I locked him under the stairs," Naruto sighed, any other time it would be comical, but when he sealed Sasuke in the room, his heart went with his mate. "I made sure the wooden stakes are with him but Sasuke is definitely not happy."

Kyuubi's tail wagged slightly, "Sasuke missing out on a fight? Of course he's not thrilled."

Sakura jogged until she stood beside Narutos hip, "Sasuke will understand, I'm sure."

Naruto tried not to think of his mate throwing himself against the door as he left. "Something tells me he won't." Sasuke would be mad at him either way, but the vampire would soon be upon them. Naruto may be spontaneous, but he never left anything to chance when his family was involved. "Watch my back?"

Kyuubi nodded and Sakura turned around to give Naruto some privacy. Discarding his clothes, the blonde placed his forearms and shins on the ground. Looking back towards the house one more time, Naruto let his control go.

**To Be Continued.**

***fumbles with a piece of candy before placing it into your palm* Be my Valentine? Please let me know your thoughts on the story so far. ~Little Letters**


	6. Chapter 6

**Green**

**I do not own the anime, manga, or any other items affiliated with "Naruto." All credit goes to the respectable owners, this is purely fanfiction. There is YAOI and MPREG so if you don't like** that,** then turn back.**

Chapter 6

"Naruto, if you don't open the lock this instant," Sasuke threw a spare living room chair against the wall. "I'll do something you'll regret!"

_/Will you just calm down?/_

Sasuke thought he couldn't get any angrier, that is, until his wolf spoke. "Look who fricken' decided to join the party?" Sasuke replied sarcastically as he kicked the broken chair across the small jail.

/_Naruto is just trying to protect us/._

Sasuke growled, "if I remember correctly, you detested the idea of telling Naruto in the first place."

/_I'm not perfect/._

Sasuke wished he could murder his wolf but since that would kill the baby and him, he stuck with yelling. "'You're not perfect'?! _That's _you're excuse?!" Sasuke sat on the couch. "UN-Fucking-Believable."

Sasuke took his wolf's silence as a half apology and looked around for something bigger to throw and most likely break against the door. Finding nothing, the werewolf began using his sore knuckles to tap the wall to locate a weak spot. But again, nothing.

Sasuke's wolf finally spoke. /_Why do you want to get out so badly?/_

"Because," Sasuke stood on the tips of his toes, reaching the corners of the hidden door to see if there was an extra key. "Naruto is out there and I will never forgive myself if he gets hurt."

Red eyes widened with understanding, /_you blame yourself for the vampire coming/._

"Who's else fault would it be?" Sasuke sneezed from all the dust, becoming frustrated. "If I didn't leave Kyuubi, this would have never happened."

/_You didn't know about the vampire/._

"But-" Sasuke rocked with the phantom pains of transformation. Naruto was changing into his wolf form! "Naruto!" Sasuke brushed off the pain and returned to tossing himself against the door with more vigor than ever before.

/_Sasuke you're using up all your energy/._

"That moron!" Sasuke heaved. "This is all my fault! I shouldn't be locked inside while the others are fighting!" Sasuke braced himself against the exit and pushed with all his might.

/_Sasuke stop!/_

"They can't get hurt!" Sasuke placed both palms facing the door and pushed again. Gathering energy, he stepped away from the wall, having every intention to break through the thick door. The beta took a giant breath, braced his shoulders, centered on where he would ram his body and staggered. When did his breath become so hard to catch?

/_This is so bad!/_

Sasuke tilted to the left.

/_Sasuke!/_

"They can't-" Darkness clouded the edges of Sasukes mind as his eyelids lowered by themselves. "They-" Sasuke didn't feel the worry cross over from Naruto through the mating mark or his wolf's last words. The final thought racing through Sasukes mind was not landing on his pup as he fell. Tapping into the last reserves of energy, Sasuke fell onto his side before fatigue silenced everything.

* * *

><p>Transforming is like having the ability to love. Its scary and like nothing you have ever felt before, but it comes naturally. Watching through yellow eyes as his bones rearranged themselves under his stretching skin, Naruto evened his breathing. Just letting it happen and waiting is the hardest part.<p>

Biting his cracked lips, Naruto encouraged himself. Almost there, just needed... he felt his mates consciousness flicker and Naruto tensed. The smooth change quickly turned into one of the most painful and Naruto panicked, fighting the almost complete transformation. Naruto needed to check if Sasuke was okay! The alpha tried to call his mate, but his under-deformed voice box only mutilated the beautiful name. The skin no longer stretched, but split open to reveal a bloody fur coat. Claws broke through unidentifiable hands and stabbed into the ground. Naruto groaned, he hadn't had a forced transformation in months and he now remembered why lycanthropy was considered a curse.

"Don't fight it Naruto!" Kyuubi forced himself to give Naruto space, he could be seen as a threat otherwise.

"I," Naruto coughed out unnecessary amounts of human blood to make room for more canine DNA. "Sasuke...som...something wrong..." Naruto cried out as his spine cracked and popped into place.

"Can you feel him? Exhaustion probably took all his energy." Kyuubi nervously pawed the ground. He wanted to check on Sasuke, but Kyuubi couldn't leave his alpha in such a vulnerable state.

The werewolf swallowed a scream, his lips pressing firmly together and disappearing behind his teeth. Human sized organs shriveled into something more compatible with an animal, making Naruto's own body his enemy until bones secured themselves around the vital organs like guards. Naruto swayed and jerked as the cartilage and bones drew together like an intricate puzzle. Breathing turned into panting and Naruto stepped from his human skin, discarding anything left of his physical humanoid traits. The alpha didn't take time to notice that his transformation was over, he immediately checked Sasuke through their bond.

**/Our mate is okay/.**

Naruto couldn't stop his tail from gradually wagging as he felt no pain coming from Sasuke. Kyuubi and his wolf were right, he merely gave Naruto a heart attack by exhausting himself. Naruto sighed and opened up the telepathic connection so that he could be understood, "Sasuke is fine."

"Are you okay? That was a pretty harsh change." Kyuubi licked under Narutos jaw for comfort.

"I'll probably be sore for a few days, but I'm fine." From experience, Naruto's body was conditioned to overcome a transformation quickly. The wolf tested his mobility by stretching, proud that all fatigue from the rough change was unnaturally gone. "Where is Kiba, Hinata, and Sakura?" Naruto scanned the forest, not seeing his pack members within close distance, which instantly put Naruto on full alert.

"Went scouting. I told them to stay close." Kyuubi pointed east.

"I'm going to call them in. I don't like-"

"Naruto!" Three urgent sets of paws pounded the earth. Kiba was the first to break through the tree line, panting, he relayed the message as Sakura and Hinta appeared. "Vamp...vampire," Kiba swallowed to wet his dry mouth. "Not alone. Fledglings, that makes three in total." The dog lover's panting evened out as he checked Hinata for injuries. "We came across them by accident, they will be here soon."

Naruto growled, "should of known the coward would never come alone."

"I may be a coward in your eyes," fangs hidden among the leaves gleamed from the porch light. "But I will never be stupid."

Narutos pulled his lips back and bared his own dangerous fangs. These were not the sharp incisors of a vampire that sunk into defenseless skin. These were werewolf canines, dull with the single purpose of ripping and tearing. "Your are nothing **but** stupid to walk onto my territory." Each wolf present followed their leader's example of crouching in defense, waiting for the signal to kill.

Leaving the trees, the vampire and it's fledglings walked out into the open. A single maker and two male hatchlings. Naruto couldn't afford to show sympathy towards his enemies, but young vampires always made him ache with sadness. What would it be like for your human side to steadily fade into nothing? Not telling the difference between food and your own child?

The new undead showed more of their animalistic characteristics, tongues clicking and fingers contracting involuntarily. Guessing by the lack of control they had over their own bodies, the fledglings must have only been a month old.

Naruto now knew what the pack was exactly up against, neither side had a clear advantage. Fledglings used adrenaline from their mortal life while it was still inside them, making them stronger. Naruto would have to drag the fight on long enough for the effects to wear off. But the maker was considerably older, and prolonging the fight would be an asset for the vampire. A vampire's respiratory system didn't curb their physical limits, werewolf lungs did.

The vampire smirked and tilted his head towards one of the new immortals, "I changed my mind. Whether it is you or her; kill the pup."

**/NO!/**

"You Bastard!" Naruto dashed across the yard, all plans thrown aside. No one would kill his unborn pup. "Over my dead body!"

"No," the vampire chuckled. "You don't get to die first. I'll beat you until you are half dead," the undead leader and his fledglings ran back into the woods. Naruto in hot pursuit. "Then make you watch your mate drown in his own blood while your child lays lifeless on the floor."

Howls of rage pierced the atmosphere behind Naruto as he bounded through the forest. The vampire couldn't outrun Naruto in the woods, but Naruto seethed at the thought of the vampire putting distance between it and himself. The alpha didn't want to chase, he wanted to kill. The pack was just behind him and Naruto quickly formed a new plan in his mind. There was gallons of holy water farther out from the cabin. If he could steer the vampire towards it, Naruto would have an advantage. Just a little further...

The vampire abruptly stopped, apparently done with his gutless sprinting. Turning around to face the pack, the creature met the sight of Naruto lunging towards him. The vampire wisely reached out to push the werewolf away instead of leaning right or left like Naruto expected. A clammy palm made contact with his ribs and Naruto was redirected to the ground.

"Is that all you got dog?" The immortal sneered and ordered his collection to kill the pack. "I wonder if the forest will mourn for the loss of it's protectors?" The vampire raised his foot with the intent of crushing more than one of the alphas bones. But cried out in shock as canines tore a chuck from his thigh. "How dare you?!" The monster clutched his thigh to stop the precious blood he consumed from flowing. While all his victims gave their life force unwillingly, the vampire was never one to waste.

The smell of blood was too much for one of the fledglings. Even if it was against his father's wishes to interfere with the pack leader, the newborn bared his fangs. His maker's angry curses pulled at a neglected instinct to protect him. Watching and tilting his head with hawk-like movements, the fledgling waited for the brown haired wolf to turn his back.

"Hey! Overgrown moth ball!" Kiba captured the newborn's attention instantly.

With the feeling to protect gone, the vampire hissed and snapped his teeth. "Mutt!"

Kiba circled the newborn, "yup. That's my name, don't wear it out. Okay zombie?"

The ignorant fledgling took the bait, "I'm not a zombie!"

"Really?" Kiba pretended to sniff the air. "You smell like one."

With a predatory screech, the vampire lost itself in the last emotion it had; rage. "You!"

Kiba let the new vampire run towards him, letting anger cloud it's thoughts. Using an old technique Naruto taught him, the werewolf lowered himself just before a hand snatched his fur and dug his canines into the back of the fledgling's knee. But Kiba did not expect the ankle that swung back, kicking him in the shoulder. Sending the yelping wolf into a nearby pine tree.

"You will pay for that!" The newborn hissed and almost attacked his own brother who came up beside him.

"It is me!" His brother snapped.

"State your presence next time you thick skulled idiot!"

"I do not need to! If you cannot hear me, I will kill you myself!"

Kiba sighed as Kyuubi appeared from behind a tree, Sakura paced just behind the bickering fledglings and Hinata ran to him. He probably shouldn't have ran ahead.

"Are you okay?!" Hinata sniffed for any head trauma.

"I'm fine...Ouch!" Kiba whimpered when Hinata pawed his arm. "Apparently, not so fine...my arm is dislocated." He licked under Hinata's jaw as his pale eyed mate growled. "Its not too bad."

Hinata glared at the arguing pair of hatchlings, "I'm going to kill them!"

* * *

><p><strong>Die!/**

Naruto took this opportunity to knock the vampire off his feet, a weak neck his target.

"I did not stay on the cursed rock, ironically called earth." Naruto yelped as his ears were grabbed and wrenched backwards. "By fighting with morals." When Naruto was far enough back from the vampire, he was shoved off.

"Want to fight dirty?" Naruto thanked Kyuubi in his mind, the holy water was closer than he thought. Naruto ran to the nearest bucket, "let's fight dirty." Naruto pushed his snout into the bucket, drenching his muzzle and teeth with the vampire's personal poison.

As the blurred shape of the immortal phased into focus, Naruto turned around and gouged his teeth into an undefended shoulder. The vampire screamed, his shoulder sizzling and bubbling as the holy water purified his body.

The vampire teetered back, hurriedly swiping bloody tears from his face. "Damn you!"

* * *

><p>The fledglings had never smelt their father's crimson colored tears before, both forgetting themselves as they were momentarily overcome by their senses. Hinata, seeing the chance for what it was, dove at the distracted and wounded undead male and secured her jaw around it's neck. Unable to mutter a prayer with his cursed tongue, the hatchling could only gurgle in surprise before dying. His head rolling off his shoulders and bouncing in between his kin's feet.<p>

"Brother." The second fledgling's voice sounded pained, but his face remained uncaring. To convey his immense grief, the vampire clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "You killed my blood brother, die she-wolf." Using the last of his adrenaline bestowed to him when his heart pulsed, the immortal lunged at Hinata.

"Hinata!" Kiba limped over to block his mate from danger. But the wolf could only howl in anguish when he was too late.

The pale eyed girl could not escape and yelped as she felt sharp fangs push into her neck. The heartbroken fledgling gave no second thought while draining her life force. The corners of the creature's mouth curved upwards when Hinata whimpered and slumped to the ground.

"No you don't!" Kyuubi rammed himself into the vampire, dislodging the retractable incisors.

The young undead was so engrossed in his kill, that the force of Kyuubi's weight knocked him to the ground. Kiba may have been unable to stop the fledgling, but he would not make that horrible mistake again. Limping to were Kyuubi held the newborn down, Kiba snarled at the vile creature. The hatching could only watch in paralyzing fear as the werewolf helped Kyuubi press him onto the cold unforgiving earth.

"P-Please." The vampire stumbled over the single word, knowing the end was near.

"Be glad I'm not her cousin." Kiba gnashed his canines before crushing the fledglings skull with his huge paw. "I have no time to torture you." Kiba lifted his paw and licked of leftover gray matter. Then forgetting the unresponsive body underneath him, Kiba limped over to his mate. "Hinata?!"

"She will be okay." Sakura gently nudged Hinta's wound with her snout. "Kyuubi got to her in time."

Kiba drooped alongside Hinata, "I can't thank you enough Kyuubi. I-"

"NO!" The ragged pack members witnessed the sight of the oldest vampire crawling towards the his collection. One arm had been completely ripped off, blood gushed out and the rest of his frail body didn't look much better. Several of Naruto's bite marks still sizzled from holy water and refused to heal.

"I will have my revenge!" The vampire grunted as Naruto latched his jaw around his ankle and pulled him away from the pack.

Naruto had the feral pleasure of listening to his prey whimper as the ankle finally crunched from his jaw pressure. "Even if I don't kill you(which Naruto was every intent on doing), you will die from your wounds."

"You think those are the only fledglings in my disposal?" The vampire laughed, surprising the leader.

**/He can't mean.../**

"I told you I wasn't stupid," the vampire continued. "There is one other; a female. You know how light female vampires are on their feet." Blood dripped down the edges of the vampire's mouth as he smiled, he knew Death lurked in the shadows. "Can even pass by a wolf without being detected. So guess," the immortal's laughter turned into hysterics and he threw his hands up. "Guess! Where would I send her?! Guess! Who did I tell her to kill?!"

**/ENOUGH!/ **Naruto's wolf roared.

Naruto gave into his tameless nature and bite off both of the vampires wrists, watching as the tainted blood poured from the wounds. It was a trial, conviction and the death penalty all in one. But the vampire would not leave without spiting one last sentence. "Your beloved mate."

**/NO!/**

Naruto's lungs disappeared.

* * *

><p>Someone was dancing on the back of his skull and Sasuke wished they would stop. Warily opening his eyes, Sasuke groaned.<p>

/_You're an absolute idiot/. _Sasuke sat up bit by bit, testing his strength.

"Yeah? Well you're my other half, so that makes you an idiot too." Sasuke softly pressed his hand against the back of his head. Sighing in relief when he brought it back to see no blood.

/_You will __**never **__go that far again, you hear me?/_

Sasuke rolled his eyes. It wasn't like he purposely crossed the line between exertion and fatigue. The baby...Sasuke sat up fully with alarm. The baby!

"The baby! How-"

/_Our pup didn't appreciate the sudden movement, but is perfectly healthy/._

Sasuke couldn't covey his reprieve through words so he simply nodded, wincing as it made the pain on his head flare. Turning 90 degrees, Sasuke rested his back against his prison door. His body was already collecting energy. Like a battery on steroids, his blood would charge what ever was deficient. It wouldn't be long before Sasuke would be back to almost normal. But there would always need to be a balance, his body would give but it would also take and Sasuke didn't even think about fighting sleep before it was already upon him. The werewolf's head slumped forward into a forced sleep, and in return his body began healing itself at an inhuman rate.

_/...asuke.../_

Sasukes eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

_/Sasuke...Sasuke wake up/._

The werewolf grimaced. It felt like he had only been asleep for fifteen minutes, but it was probably longer. The hidden room had no windows so there was no way to tell the exact time. The beta bit his lip as he lifted his head up from an odd angle Yes, definitely a strained neck muscle, Sasuke tried to massage it out. "How long have I been asleep?"

_/I have no need for telling human time/._

Sasuke rolled his eye and switched to a much more important question. "Is Naruto okay?"

_/As far as I can tell/. _That answer was nowhere near good enough for Sasuke.

"What do you mean? We're bonded!"

_/Bonded together as a whole. When you passed out, I could not reach him completely on my own/._

Sasuke would have banged the back of his head against the door if it wasn't already throbbing. Though the pain was already considerably less.

"Well check now!"

/_I just did!/_

"You're so lucky I can't pulverize you! You...you poor excuse of dog! If anything happened-"

_/Quiet!/_

"I will not be quiet!"

_/I hear something!/ _

Sasuke paused to listen. Hearing nothing, he opened his mouth to verbally whip his wolf for trying to get him to be silent by lying.

Then Sasuke heard it.

But the sound was so faint. Sasuke held his breath and closed his eyes, stretching his senses.

_Tap._

"What the?"

_Tap, Tap, Scratch, Tap._

There it was again!

But the sound was unfamiliar and lacked any signs of what it could be exactly. A tree branch? No. Sasuke listened harder, taking one more breath before holding it again. An animal? No. Sasuke waited and memorized the length of the sound, when it started and when it ended. Then an idea wormed itself into Sasuke's mind and it made the betas stomach turn inside out. Sasuke knew what that sound was. A hissing sound confirmed the beta's worst fears. It was the stifled sound of fingernails scratching against the roof. Now Sasuke had another reason for not breathing: to hide from the vampire above him.

* * *

><p>Naruto raced back to the cabin. How could he be so gullible?! The vampire purposely ran away from the house to draw Naruto and his pack from it! Leaving Sasuke unprotected and the unknown fledgling with the orders to kill him! Naruto's thoughts molded together, deformed with worry and flew by. Naruto was tricked and now Sasuke and his pup could be paying the price!<p>

"We have to hurry!" Naruto called over his shoulder to Kyuubi.

Kyuubi leaped over a ditch and narrowly missed a Fire ant nest, "I'm running as fast as I can!"

After hearing the vampire, Sakura told Naruto and Kyuubi to go. The healer would stay with the injured and anyone able to keep fighting would go with Naruto. Unfortunately that only left Kyuubi.

Naruto swallowed the order to run faster. Even though the woods were now the safest place for Kiba and Hinata, Naruto hated the idea of splitting up. This would have never happened if he hadn't been deceived!

**/Focus on finding the vampire before she finds Sasuke/.**

Naruto ascended one of the many hills on the shortcut to the cabin, but there were a least fifteen more miles before the outside lights on the house could be seen. Naruto pushed himself to run harder and faster, a single inch was too far!

Kyuubi ran around a pine tree to see the danger before Naruto could, "Naruto watch out! There's a-"

But it was too late, concentrating on speed instead of balance, Naruto had no time to avoid the ravine. A single misplaced paw and Naruto was tumbling down into the dark hole.

* * *

><p>For what seemed like ages the vampire scratched. Sasuke was sure that by now, whoever it was, fingers would be raw and bloody. Sasuke started to count to sixty, breathing only when he really needed it. Sasuke knew that any atypical sound would alert the danger of his presence. But he didn't know how long he could hide before it found him anyway. All too quickly and just like a bad dream the demonic sound ceased and footsteps lead the stranger to another part of the roof.<p>

Sasuke frantically scanned the room with his eyes, not daring to move anything else. The werewolf stifled a sigh of happiness as he remembered the duffel bag full of wooden stakes. They weren't much, but he was practically a human fighting a creature of the night. Those simple pointed tree cylinders would be his salvation.

Sasuke counted to ten before inching himself towards the dark bag. The scratching lasted for what felt like ages, but the measured pace Sasuke took to get to the weapons felt like an eternity. When the werewolf's digits finally surrounded the shoulder strap. Sasuke didn't feel coarse fabric, he felt safety in his grasp. But fate took another path, all too suddenly the ceiling above Sasuke bulged. The house screamed under the pressure, forcing Sasuke to cover his ears. The bulge grew bigger and bigger, until the house could take no more. The ceiling cracked and Sasuke only had enough time to pull himself and the duffel bag from underneath it. Plaster, roof shingles, and wood caved into the hidden room, the cold night pouring in after it.

"There you are," the she-vampire sneered. "I could hear your heart beat."

* * *

><p>"Naruto!"<p>

Kyuubi ran to the edge where the forest floor dipped, "I smell your blood, are you okay?!" Ravines could be extremely dangerous, it depended on how deep they were and Naruto had no time to prepare himself for the fall. The wolf only received silence, whimpering, Kyuubi tested the steep embankment. But the leaves were slippery and held no traction. Kyuubi had no choice but to stay on stable ground, or risk falling into the ravine himself.

"Naruto?!"

Kyuubi grew angry at the soundless ravine. "If you die here, Sasuke won't forgive you and neither will I! You hear me?!" Deafening silence wrapped around the alpha like a snake, constricting and suffocating him. "We don't have time for you to mess up! Stupid, dumb, idiot..." Kauubi's voice faltered and he whimpered. Naruto wasn't answering him. "A...Alpha?"

"...remind me," the water at the bottom of the ravine swished with the sound of four legs moving through it. "To look where I'm running next time."

Kyuubi wasn't crying, it was just raining under his eyes. "You could have said something sooner you nine-life jerk."

Naruto mentally cursed, blood dripped from his chest where he fell onto a jagged rock. It wasn't a large cut, but it dashed any stealth and hope of sneaking up on the vampire. "Sorry, the ice water took my breath away when I fell into it." Naruto jogged up the embankment and stopped to rub against Kyuubi's shaking form, comforting him. "I'm okay now. You don't need to worry."

"I thought I lost you," Kyuubi was **_so_** going to get Naruto back for the emotional roller coaster ride he was just put through on top of running to Sasuke.

"Sorry...again." Naruto skimmed left and right...there it was! The house lights were peeking through the trees, they were almost there!

* * *

><p>Sasuke skittered away from the vampire. Stopping when the wall of the hidden room pressed against his back.<p>

"My father told me you spoke with a fearless tone," the fledgling smirked. "You must have lost your courage."

Sasuke growled, but it was pathetic without the wolf's power backing it up. "Take one more step and I will kill you."

The vampire took three.

"I mean it," Sasuke slid the duffel bag behind him with his foot."I'm still dangerous."

With a blur of black and deadly wind rushing across his cheek, fortune abandoned Sasuke's side. Human eyes could only watch, feeling hopeless, as the weapon bag was taken before he had a chance to arm himself. The vampire giggled, gurgled and ended up choking. It seemed the vampire's curse did not skip her, the fledglings body was ridding itself of all things human. Laughter was no exception.

"You're as dangerous as," the vampire's eye lowered until they rested on the small bump. "A baby..tell me, what is it like to carry a defenseless vermin?" Immortal eyes flashed with hidden jealously. "Since I cannot bare such things anymore..."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the pup, trying to block the vampire's evaluating gaze, "I don't feel like answering a weak creature."

The fledglings head tilted to the side and she licked her pale skin above her lips, tasting the air. "You are the only weak creature here and as such..." Sasuke wasn't listening anymore, instead he was rapidly thinking how to survive this.

Sasuke could anticipate he would be saved somehow, but that meant uncertainty and Sasuke wouldn't leave his family's fate in the quivering embrace of hope. And with exhaustion still lingering in his limbs, Sasuke was too slow and weak to try to take the duffel bag back by force.

The beta's only chance of fighting back was to use cunning tactics, but such strategies devoured time. Sasuke had everything _but_ time. He could, by coincidence, find the key he had been searching for the whole night but the possibility of finding the key was bleak. The werewolf's heart pounded in his chest, until Sasuke was sure it was the only sound in the room. To be realistic, the chance of getting the pup to safety was gone the moment the roof caved in.

There was only one thing to do and the idea scorched Sasuke with a white branding stick. For the punishment of disrespecting a vampire was death by it's venom. The thought of his own pup dying went against every fiber of his being, but to let the baby suffer from vampire's venom made Sasuke physically gag. Grinding and twisting, jerking and compressing, Sasukes mind repelled the solution.

_/NO!/_

One action to take, one action to make sure his pup didn't suffer. Sasuke would have to kill himself.

"-for disrespecting the undead is by our laws, punishable by death."

/_There is never just one solution to a problem!/_

"I understand."

If Sasuke had been in a different position, he would've laughed at the fledglings shocked face. But the only thing Sasuke felt was the consuming loss. He had failed. Sasuke failed the pack, he failed the pup, and he failed his mate.

"You understand?"

"Hn." Sasuke didn't trust himself to say anything more.

The women grew agitated at Sasukes compliance of her people's laws. No outsider will ever 'understand' anything. Outsiders were food and nothing more. "You will die tonight."

"Fine."

This time shock didn't reach the vampire's face before Sasuke was struggling to breath. The fledgling tightened her grip on the werewolf's neck. "Why are you agreeing with me?! You are making your killing no fun!"

The lack of oxygen made Sasukes eyes bloodshot and he blinked them several times to ward off the black overcoming his vision. "I 'ant," Sasuke dug his fingers into the space between his neck and the vampires hand. "Make a tra..de...trade."

The vampire let go of Sasuke simply because she was interested, "speak."

Sasukes knees gave out and he slumped to the floor, gasping for air. Maybe it was sparse tears or simply the overwhelming murk that coated his insides, because Sasuke could of sworn he felt his mate's presence, a slight pain in his chest. The feeling faded when the vampire hissed and Sasuke was brought back to the present; fearing for his pup.

"Gi..give," Sasuke swallowed and calmed the spasming muscles in his throat. "A moment to breath."

"Speak or lose the privilege to breath!" The young vampire said impatiently.

/_Don't you say it!/ _The wolf growled. Funny, Sasuke thought numbly, he couldn't remember the last time his wolf ever growled at him with true rage.

Sasuke thought carefully and then spoke, "I want to... trade my cause of death."

/_You are betraying yourself and Naruto!/_

The vampire showed her confusion by remaining quiet so Sasuke continued, "I want to kill myself instead."

"That's not exciting at all!" The she-vampire stamped her foot. "What's in this trade for me?!"

Sasuke closed his eyes, on the verge of breaking his composure. Could he really do that to Naruto? Never... but what else could Sasuke do? He would lose his life either way and cause Naruto pain, but if Sasuke had a chance to save his unborn pup from the intense pain of venom and let it slip back into the warm hands of death. Naruto would want that at least.

/_Naruto would want you to live!/_

"You will get to see my mates expression when I die." Sasuke didn't know breaking your own heart was possible, but that's exactly how it felt. His heart burned with anguish, breathing was so hard that even the vampire's hands around his neck didn't compare. Rasp, shudder, rasp. Rasp, shudder, wheeze, rasp.

"Hmm," the oblivious immortal tapped her chin. "I shouldn't. To let a pathetic creature have anything they want is unclean." Sasukes stomach was on the verge of spilling all of its contents. "But I would love to see his expression as you plunge a stake in your own heart." The vampire's shoulders bounced once with her excitement. "We have an accord."

/_No! Sasuke don't do this! There must be another way!/ _Sasuke's wolf shoved itself against the barriers of his mind.

Sasuke nodded slowly and raised his hand to finalize the deal. The fledgling stared at the shaking pale hand like it was garbage before clasping it once and drawing back as if she was already infected.

"Take the stake from the bag and keep one hand up," the immortal sat on the couch and crossed her legs as if it was a lousy business meeting. "I will kill you the moment you try anything else."

The bag that was supposed to protect him, now offered the only way out. Sasuke lethargically held up one hand and pulled the bag towards himself.

_/Think of something! Anything! Please!/ _Sasuke could feel his wolf snapping each block on his mind one by one. Drastic times called for drastic measures. If his wolf broke through the last shield, the transformation would kill the baby.

_/I do not want the blocks to come undone! You're making me do this!/_

"Hurry." The vampire picked at her nails.

Sasuke reached into the bag and pulled out a sharp stake. He rubbed his thumb across the wood, tracing the pattern while his mind crumbled, detaching Sasuke from his deeds. So this would be it. A feeble attempt to save his pup the only way he knew how. Sasuke couldn't take the sorrow engulfing his chest. What would someone else do in his circumstance? Let your baby burn and possibly lose it's soul to the undead's curse or free it? Sasuke didn't care about himself. Naruto and his pup were what mattered the most.

Turning the stake around so the honed side face himself, Sasuke cupped his palm around the dull rounded end.

"Hurry up," the fledgling repeated. "Preferably before the sunrise dog. I want-" The vampire's voice faded as she stood up and sniffed the air. "He came faster than I expected."

Sasuke leveled his eyes with the hole in the ceiling. Was she talking about Naruto?

"Pity, I will just have to use you as leverage." The vampire smiled and it caused Sasuke to feel like parasites were eating his insides. "I know! I'll have him kill himself and then make you watch! What a perfect punishment before killing you! You simpleminded werewolves will do anything to save each other! Your mate will definitely comply to killing himself!" The meek composure Sasuke held onto fled.

Desperate to change her mind, Sasuke pressed the pointed tip between his ribs. "We had a deal!"

The fledgling ignored Sasuke's actions, "I have too much pride to keep a deal with a flea infestation."

Sasuke could only listen in horror as two sets of paws pounded on the roof before slipping into the gaping hole in the ceiling.

Until what he witnessed in that room, Naruto prided himself as a pack leader that never froze in fear. One could never truly put into words the feeling of watching your own mate in danger and the alpha couldn't even put together a coherent sentence when he saw the stake Sasuke held in his shivering hands.

Kyuubi squeezed a mangled sound of distress from his lungs, "Sasuke."

"I'm glad you finally arrived."

**/Sasuke!/**

The paralyzing nightmare that glued Naruto to the floor shattered when the vampire spoke, "Sasuke put the stake down!"

"Sasuke _Don't_ put the stake down," the vampire mocked.

_/Naruto is here! There is hope!/_ The wolf's pleas met a blank mind.

"Sasuke! What are you waiting for?!" Naruto took a step and backed off quickly as the vampire growled and pulled out a gun. Supernatural or not, bullets could kill.

The fledgling swiveled her head towards Sasuke, but never took her sight off Naruto. "Werewolf, this is your last chance to fulfill the deal. You have three seconds."

Naruto knew this was an atrocious hallucination, it **had **to be! "Sasuke lower that stake!"

"Three."

The alpha realized something was terribly wrong when Sasuke smiled at him. It was fake and Naruto felt as if the stake was pointed against his own chest. No more! Instead of seeing the outcome of the 'deal', Naruto lunged at the fledgling. But just like fighting the maker, Naruto was thrown across the room before he could tear out her neck. Naruto slammed into the side of the house like a rag doll, yelping when something cracked.

The vampire lost control of her arm in glee, "You are so stupid! You think he wants to do this?" The independent arm somehow managed to flop in Sasuke's direction. "He knows I can kill you! You cannot focus with him on your mind. Your mate is your weakness!" Sick gurgles clawed up her throat once again.

**/Get up!/**

"She still has some adrenaline left!" Kyuubi said while stalking the hatchling, who somehow regained movement in both her arms. The second in command waited, calculating every move she made. But the fledgling swiped and hissed, making Kyuubi's idea of out-smarting her futile.

"Two!"

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke closed his eyes and swallowed his wobbly voice. Stealing his features in one last act of defiance against the immortal, Sasuke spoke. "Get out alive."

Kyuubi growled, "don't you dare Sasuke!"

Naruto scrambled to his feet only to watch in panic as Sasuke refused to drop the weapon. "Sasuke! I order you to drop that stake! Right now!"

Sasuke glanced at Kyuubi and then Naruto, his gaze lingering on his mates face.

"One!"

Sasuke's voice cracked, "I love you so much."

Sasuke took a deep breath and found a serene place in the farthest part in his mind. Away from the fear, away from his wolf pressing against the second to last barrier in his mind, and away from Naruto's screams of objection. Though, even Sasuke couldn't fully escape Naruto's wails of agony and despair as he watched his mate begin to push the stake towards his sternum.

**To be Continued**

**Wow, writing a full action chapter is hard. But totally fun! Please tell me what you thought of the chapter or think will happen in the next. If you have any questions or something seems unclear, please tell me. I'm thinking about looking for a beta reader to help. Have a lovely day/night. ~Little Letters**


	7. Chapter 7

**Green**

**I do not own the anime, manga, or any other items affiliated with "Naruto." All credit goes to the respectable owners, this is purely fanfiction. There is YAOI and MPREG so if you don't like it, then turn back.**

Chapter 7

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke closed his eyes and swallowed his wobbly voice. Stealing his features in one last act of defiance against the immortal, Sasuke spoke. "Get out alive."

Kyuubi growled, "don't you dare Sasuke!"

Naruto scrambled to his feet only to watch in panic as Sasuke pulled the stake away and clutched it with both hands. "Sasuke! I order you to drop that stake! Right now!"

Sasuke glanced at Kyuubi and then Naruto, his gaze lingering on his mates face.

"One!"

Sasuke's voice cracked, "I love you so much."

Sasuke took a deep breath and found a serene place in the farthest part in his mind. Away from the broken heart, away from his wolf pressing against the second to last barrier in his mind, and away from Naruto's screams of objection. Though, even Sasuke couldn't fully escape Naruto's wails of agony and despair as he watched his mate begin to push the stake towards his sternum.

Naruto couldn't speak, couldn't breath, couldn't function. He knew somewhere in the distance that he was yelling, but it didn't feel like it. As the alpha watched Sasuke ignore his orders and begin to descend the stake into himself, Naruto became a paradox. Here he was, a supernatural being, capable of producing the mass genocide of human life. Some even considered him all-powerful being, yet Naruto couldn't save the one person he'd die for. Naruto was strong enough to prevent death, but not strong enough to save a life. The thought ripped the werewolf apart while he flung himself into action.

Not caring when a bullet bounced off the floor next to his foot, Naruto ran towards Sasuke. But even with immense speed, Naruto would never reach Sasuke in time.

The beta couldn't close his eyes as he watched his own death begin. Many people said dreadful events happened in slow motion because you were afraid. But Sasuke knew it was his punishment for doing something so terrible. Time made sure to continue it's sluggish tempo, making Sasuke unwillingly live every horrible second.

Like a rubber band, Sasuke's arms stretched out the farthest they could, and came back with the weapon twice as fast. The force pulling Sasuke's head back as he anticipated the short and painless end. His elbows folded and the cold wooden tip touched his skin. Seconds lasted like minutes. So it took Sasuke that much longer to realize that the stake wasn't burring itself in his abdomen. A yell crawled up the werewolf's throat as he commanded the stake to go farther, pleading it to. But his pale arms wouldn't budge. They shook as if possessed, making the tip draw a red ragged line, but wouldn't force the weapon any farther.

"I- I." Salty, turbid tears filled Sasukes eyes until they eclipsed his pupils. Sasuke felt the warm tears spill over onto his cheeks when he finally blinked. "I- I" Fully aware of the stake pressing against, but not breaching his skin, Sasuke leaned down until his forehead pressed against the floor.

"I'm- I-" Sasuke broke down and sobbed into the floor. "I'm so- so sorry Naruto! I can't do it!" Wailing with grief, Sasuke hiccuped before trying to speak again. "I can't k-kill our pup! I'm not strong en-enough to save our pup! Naruto, I'm- I'm so sorry!"

Unaware of the intense fight in front of him, Sasuke gasped as his wolf immediately backed off the final crumbling barrier in his mind. Urgently repairing the damage it was causing.

Sasuke tried to fling the repulsive weapon away, but his hand still wouldn't listen. Sitting up enough and blinking to clear his vision, Sasuke pulled the savage device from his sweaty palm with his other hand. Whining in triumph, Sasuke threw the wooden stake as hard as he could. The stake clattered on the other side of the room and Sasuke wrapped his arms around himself, mindlessly rocking and weeping into the corner of his elbow.

His own ears deaf to the snarling, guns shots, hissing and cursing. Sasuke slid into insanity. He was such a bad mate! Not strong enough to save his pup! He loved his mate and pup! Sasuke wailed again. Loved them so much! Such a bad mate!

"I'm so sorry!" Sasuke continued to rock. "I can't do it! I can't, I can't, I can't!" Like a broken record player; Such a bad mate! Not strong enough! Such a bad mate! Not strong enough! Can't! Can't! Can't!

Sasuke barely perceived the room going quiet before he felt arms wrap around him.

"N- no! No! NO! I tried! I tried so hard!" The beta fought the firm arms, afraid the vampire was punishing him. "I swear I tried!" Sasuke feebly kicked the attacker, his mind so shattered and spaced with fear. Being deaf and blind from panic only lead to Sasuke's downfall.

"Shh, I'm here. I'm here." Strong legs pinned his to the floor and a firm chest pressed against his back. "It's okay Sasuke. You and the pup are safe." Naruto pressed his lips against dark hair. "The vampire's dead." Naruto brought Sasuke closer and gently swayed from side to side. Disregarding the pain that flared up on his ribs.

Sasuke rubbed his tears away, "N-Naruto?"

"Right here," Naruto nodded to Kyuubi, who visibly relaxed. "Always right here." Transforming back into a human so quickly would leave Naruto with scars, but he didn't care.

"I'm so sorry! I tried to save-" Sasuke was pressed against a raw pink neck, breathing in nothing but Naruto's scent. With his face so close to his mate, Sasuke could hear the faint comforting vibrations emitting from Naruto's chest. With each breath, Sasuke's mind glued itself back together piece by piece and his senses returned.

"You are crazy! That was the dumbest thing you could ever do!" Even though his tone was harsh and angry, Naruto ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair. The alpha was desperately trying to remind himself that his mate was now safe. Everything just happened so fast. First he was running, Sasuke flung the wooden stake away, and then the fledgling was attacking. Naruto felt like he was looking at a clock who's face was covered, each minute brought a new event, more unpredictable than the last. "I don't know whether to kiss or smack you!" The blonde kissed Sasuke until his lips swelled.

Fear was still too fresh in the blonde's own mind and Naruto had a hard time grasping that the danger was gone. Even with the fledgling completely dead, her body was still crumpled on the floor. A reminder that danger was always around the corner, and with a baby on the way the alpha leader had to be more vigilant than ever before. Naruto couldn't help growling with the instinct to protect.

Sasuke bared his neck and whined, submitting under the alpha's power.

Naruto's growl ceased and he kissed the open neck, "I'm not growling at you. This is too much stress for someone who's pregnant and..." Naruto stilled and his eyes widened. Stress caused miscarriages.

**/Our pup needs to be checked on. NOW!/**

Naruto stood up so fast, he made Sasuke jump in surprise. "We're going to see Tsunade! Kyuubi." Naruto stern features told Kyuubi all he needed to know.

With Naruto's scent no longer relaxing him, Sasuke was filled with anxiety. "Naruto?"

"I'll take care of the pack until you get back. Focus on the kid." Kyuubi was already jumping out the hole and running back into the woods.

Naruto nodded and picked up Sasuke's languished frame off the floor. "It will only take ten minutes if I speed."

Sasuke was too afraid to reply.

_/Take deep breaths and try not to stress yourself out any more. I feel a heartbeat, but its erratic/._

Sasuke took deep breathes and followed his wolf's instructions, closing his eyes as Naruto rushed outside. Sasuke couldn't help taking a silent, small gasp when his bare feet touched the ground outside Naruto's car. The beta forgot he didn't have any shoes on. Naruto opened the passenger door, picked Sasuke up and smoothly put him on the seat with ease. Aware of the small bump, the alpha buckled Sasuke in before jogging to the drivers side.

**/Hurry!/**

"The only reason you're not sitting in my lap is because it's a driving hazard." Naruto jammed his keys into the ignition and started the car. About to stomp on the gas pedal, Naruto realized he was still naked. Growling at the inconvenience, the werewolf yanked the dashboard open and pulled on a pair of shorts. He was already speeding, getting another ticket for being nude would only waste more time. "We will be there soon."

_/Our pup is strong, so relax and keep taking deep breaths/._

Naruto would periodically peek glances at Sasuke the entire way, growing more worried as his mate placed a hand over his stomach.

* * *

><p><em>Knock! Knock! Knock!<em>

Tsunade took off her rubber dish gloves and turned towards her mate, "whoever it is, better be a small girl scout selling cookies or they're going to face my wrath." Tsunade glanced at the kitchen clock. 11:52 p.m.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Ding dong KNOCK! KNOCK! Ding dong Ding dong_

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Tsunade stomped over to the front door "I have a man eating dog. So get the hell off my god damn porch, you delinquent-" she opened the door "...WHAT are you going outside? Get in here!" Tsunade grabbed both boys by the arm and hauled them inside. "Naruto, why do you look like you have been in a fight?! You're hurt! And why does this poor boy have no shoes?! It's the middle of winter!"

**/Check the pup!/**

"I'll explain everything! But you need to check the baby right now." Naruto knew exactly were to usher Sasuke, leading him inside the medical room, not caring one bit for his state of undress. Tsunade followed right behind Narutos heals. "There was a fledgling, Sasukes stressed and I won't allow a miscarriage!"

Tsunade's mothering attitude turned into full professional medic. "Sasuke, what does your wolf say? Does something not feel right?" The old leading alpha gently reached for Sasuke's shirt to examine the baby bump, making Sasuke tense from old habit. Before she could murmur what she was doing, the doctor fully halted when a powerful and loud growl came from behind her.

"Check if everything's okay!" Naruto glared with yellow eyes. Tsunade would not hurt or make his mate uncomfortable.

Tsunade growled back, shocking Naruto so much that the yellow faded. "Do NOT growl at me young man. I don't care if you're protecting him. Either stay and let me work or leave and let me work!"

Naruto could only nod, but he took a step closer towards Sasuke.

"My wolf said it's a close call, but the baby seems better now..." A clear look of uncertainty flashed across Sasukes face.

Tsunade mumbled under her breath and began pulling out different wires, plugging them into her computer and the ultrasound machine. "You're not in any pain?"

"No."

Plugging in the last cord, Tsunade let her shoulders droop with relief. "From all the symptoms and signs, the baby is fine. But we will check just in case." Tsunade turned around with the ultrasound in hand to find Naruto blocking Sasuke from view. "Naruto get out of the way."

"What is that device?" Naruto couldn't help his canines from peeking over his lips.

Tsunade sighed, "helps me see the baby. Now will you _please _move?" Tsuandes eyes were laced with gold, "before I make you?"

Naruto swallowed and turned around to help Sasuke lie down, he wouldn't admit he was submitting. Sasuke just mattered more. Naruto tried not to snarl when the cold gel made his mate take a deep breath.

**/I hate human contraptions!/**

Sasuke interlocked his fingers with Naruto's and gave a small squeeze, it helped a lot.

The senior alpha was quiet for a moment, her tinted eyes centered on the screen. Sasuke started counting again when the doctor's eyebrows bunched together in concentration. The only sound in the room was the sliding of Tsunade's mouse on her desk. Each tick of the wall clock was like a jab in the back of the head for the bonded couple. Naruto couldn't take it any longer, he opened his mouth to snap at the alpha but she beat him to it.

"Your pup is safe, there is no signs of fatigue. You are very lucky."

Sasuke closed his eyes to hide his tears and nodded silently.

"Do you want to see?"

Sasuke nodded again and Naruto only tilted his head in confusion.

**/See what?/**

Naruto watched Tsunade turn her screen around to face the mated partners. Confusion morphed into awe and glee when blue eyes saw his baby. Naruto brushed his lips against Sasukes knuckles before walking slowly over the black and white image. To begin to distinguish each precious trait about his baby was breathtaking. There! A two arms! And there! Naruto could see the outline of a perfect little mouth! And look! A little button nose!

"So beautiful." Naruto caressed the screen's image before turning back to his mate, his eyes still fixated on the screen.

Tsunade chuckled, "yeah, this one's going to be a heart breaker."

Naruto teeth morphed back and his bright blue eyes were clear again. "That's our baby," he pointed to the screen.

Sasuke gave a small smile before turning his head to look at Tsunade. "Can you turn the sound up?"

"Of course."

At first Naruto thought the speakers were broken. But when he watched Sasuke smile and loosen his grip on his pants, Naruto deciphered the sound. It was the quickened, steady pounding of his pups heart and Naruto found himself crying from happiness for the second time. Returning to Sasukes side, Naruto gently placed both hands on the small bump.

"See?" Tsunade pointed at the speaker. "The little one was probably unhappy with all the stress. But because of the eminence energy given from Sasuke's wolf, it blocked any escalated hormones caused by strain. A miscarriage-" Tsuande ignored the warning rumble in Naruto's chest. "Has been avoided and there are no complications."

Naruto rubbed away his tear tracks and sat beside Sasuke. "Thank you so much."

Tsunade hated how that cheeky grin could melt her heart, "you are not in the clear yet."

The grin slid off Narutos face.

"I want an explanation." Tsunade went to one of her many different cabinets and poured medicine into a small cup. "An elaborate, detailed, explanation." She gave the purple medicine to Sasuke and he knew better than to complain while drinking all of it. Sasuke could barely hand back the small cup before his eyelids drooped.

Naruto jumped to his feet. "What did you do?!"

Rolling her eyes, Tsunade rinsed the cup and threw it into the nearest waste basket. "I helped Sasuke sleep. Just because the baby is healthy now, doesn't mean the lack of sleep will help it. It's past midnight and he should have been in bed hours ago." Tsunade pulled a thick blanket over the sleeping beta and dimmed the lights. "He will sleep while you tell me _exactly_ what happened."

Naruto opened his mouth to argue, but was escorted out of the room before he could even say a firm 'no'.

* * *

><p>Sakura smiled at Kiba's pained expression.<p>

"I can see," Kiba pointed at the pinked haired girl with his good arm. "You are enjoying this."

"Well," Sakura examined Kiba's dislocated shoulder without touching it. "That's what you get for running ahead. Here," Sakura helped push his back against the tree. "Why would you do that in the first place?" Without a warning, she bent Kibas elbow at a 90 degree angle.

"HOLY SHI-" Kiba bit his lip. "B-Because I thought it was going to be easy and-" Sakura rotated his arm upwards. "HOLY FUCKING DAMN-" Kiba clamped his mouth shut and yelled. "I-I was being stupid."

"Mm-Hmm." Sakura smiled and raised Kibas arm above his head, the shoulder joint sliding back into place.

"OW! WILL YOU PLEASE-" Kiba closed his eyes and swallowed. With his shoulder back into place it was already healing and alleviating the pain "...That feels _so _much better."

Sakura patted Kiba's good arm and grinned, "you're welcome. Maybe this will teach you a lesson in patience."

Hinata took a deep breath and unclasped her hands. "Thank you Sakura." It was hard to hold back her instincts to hurt whoever was causing her partner pain. Hinata knew Sakura was helping, but her wolf screamed otherwise. The pale eyed girl really appreciated how fast the medic worked.

"Nobody shoot!" Kyuubi appeared in between two tall cedars with his hands in the air. "It's just my handsome self..." Sakura knew something was wrong. "and Sasuke's fine." He added when Sakura opened her mouth to speak.

Sakura scowled, "you're lying." She strode over to where Kyuubi stood and stared straight into his downward gaze.

"No 'em not." Kyuubi's foot bounced.

Sakura grabbed Kyuubi's clenched hand, "you make a fist when you lie."

Kyuubi glanced at the rest of the group, "...Sasuke...Sasuke decided to protect his pup."

Sakura was not appeased, "what does that mean? Sasuke can't, all his strength and his wolf's energy are a direct line to the baby. Unless..." Sakura snarled. "He didn't!"

Kiba glimpsed at Hinatas face before turning back in confusion, "Sasuke did what?" The way Sakura yelled, Kiba thought she would wake the forest. Kyuubi's pale face didn't look too great either.

Sakura spun around and balled her fists, "Sasuke was going to kill himself! To save the baby from vampire venom!"

"Sakura-" Kyuubi was silenced by the fiery pillar of Sakura's rage.

"Then tell me I'm wrong!" Sakura was so mad she didn't know what do with herself. Instead of leaving to punch some sense into Sasuke, she paced in a wide circle. "What was he thinking?! I know with absolute certainty that his wolf would never allow it! That boy is so dead when I find him! He better pray to whatever he believes in to save him before I see-"

"I think...I would have done it too." Hinata mumbled.

Kiba jerked back in shock, barking in pain when his sore shoulder burned with pain. "What?!"

"I think I understand Sasuke..." Hinata waved her hands to ward off a furious incoming Sakura. "It is never the right choice," she dug her bare foot into the ground. "But what would you have done?"

Sakura stopped and thought about Hinata's question. Family was everything; a pack, a safe place, and a home. Wolves wanted nothing more than to have a family. But on the other side, death was everywhere. In the wild, pups rarely survived the dangers of the unforgiving forest. That was what the pack was for; to help protect them, keep them alive, keep them happy. Sakura rubbed her strained face, the pack wasn't there for Sasuke. They were supposed to protect him, not hide him away.

Though it wasn't the pack's complete fault. It was Sasuke's decision in the end, and he made the best one he could think of at the time.

A lycanthrope life was not easy; living among humans, with their temptations and threats, the shift demanded at least once a month, the pain of the transformation, finding a mate and keeping each other safe, the threat of Hunters, remaining undiscovered. The list went on and on.

Sakura knew that without any supernatural dangers, all the pups could die, not a single one surviving. Leaving the 'mother' on the brink of insanity, and the 'father' torn and self-loathing. Every pup was precious and loved no matter what. But wolves could not mourn and lose themselves over the death of their pup once it was done, they could not sit still and agonize, like humans could. Because that was human and the forest was out to kill adult wolves too. Sasuke had complete human feelings with his wolf fully subdued with helping the baby. Sakura sighed, until she was put into the exact situation of Sasuke's disaster. The pinked haired girl would never know what she would do, and she prayed that she didn't ever know.

In all honesty, Hinata was right and so was Sasuke. Though Sakura would never, ever, not in a million years admit that out loud. But for Sasuke, who was practically in control of every action he made, to be pushed so far...

The medic dropped to her knees with her hand over her mouth, life was so unfair!

Kyuubi waited until Sakura was done yelling to walk up beside her, "if it makes you feel better, Sasuke couldn't kill his pup or himself."

Sakura rubbed her eyes with her palms and choked back a small laugh, "yeah, that makes everything better. Thanks for telling me sooner Bastard."

Kyuubi smiled and lightly rubbed her neck in a soothing manner, "I tried, but you kept yelling. We should really work on that. I can't hear out of my left ear."

Sakura laughed, "I'm glad everyone's okay."

"Yeah." Kyuubi looked at the millions of stars above him and clenched his fist. The second in command hadn't heard from Naruto yet. Kyuubi didn't want to cause anymore tension among the injured pack members, so he would let Naruto tell them the news himself. Kyuubi pleaded to the stars that it was good news. "Let's get y'all inside. Or is it just me who hates being naked in the forest when it's freezing outside."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Thanks Bro, now you made it awkward."

* * *

><p>Tsunade clicked her pen again, "and what happened to the last fledgling?"<p>

Naruto rearranged the ripped pieces of lottery ticket he had been playing with while he explained his story. "When Sasuke broke down," Naruto swallowed, "the fledgling became distracted by his emotions." A dark shadow started below his chin and crept across Narutos face as he leaned back. "I started with her fingers and didn't stop."

Tsunade nodded and set the pen down, offering Naruto an undefiled ticket to start ripping again. It was a winner, but not worth very much, and Naruto needed the ticket more than she did. "And then?"

"I calmed Sasuke down." Naruto started with the corners and tore them off. Setting the little white pieces of paper into a neat pile, not noticing the value. "He was so distraught that he didn't recognize me at first..." Naruto slammed the next pieces down. "Thought I was the fledgling out to get him."

"Your going to break my table." Tsunade pointed to five indents in her table the size of Narutos pointer finger.

"Sorry." Naruto immediately put his hands in his lap, but still continued to rip the defenseless gambling ticking into fractions. "I'll pay for it."

"I don't care about the table," Tsunade pulled a place mat over the marks. "What did you do then?"

"Like I said, I calmed him down." Naruto quickly ran out of big chunks, and set to work on making little ones. "While I was holding him, I thought of the baby and what could possibly happen." Naruto took a deep breath and meshed his hands together when each paper fraction was the size of his pinky fingernail. "I bolted to the car and drove over here as fast as I could, and the rest you know."

"How is that side doing now?" Tsunade checked Naruto's wounds while he told his story. Thanks to his superb healing abilities, even for a normal werewolf, most of his cuts were already gone. But Naruto's side is what concerned Tsunade the most, two of his ribs were damaged and she didn't want Naruto in any pain.

Naruto patted his side and grinned, "all healed up and good as new."

"Your healing rate still amazes me brat." Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose, "so much can happen in such a short amount of time."

Naruto chuckled. "Isn't that the understatement of the century?"

"So," Tsunade smiled and her mood lightened a bit. "Tell me, how did Mr. 'Sasuke tells me everything' find out about his son or daughter?"

Naruto gaped at the old women. "You knew?!"

"Of course I knew!" Tsunade huffed in annoyance. "I know, Jiraiya knows, my gambling ladies all know. Who else?" Tsunade tapped her chin, "oh! The nice young policeman knows."

**/To many people know already!/**

Naruto groaned, "the worst part is, I think Sasuke wanted to wait even longer to tell me about the baby."

"Most definitely would have waited longer. Its a part of his instincts, he couldn't help it."

"Still doesn't make it any easier..." Naruto pouted.

"Suck it up."

"But-"

"Be happy he told you, instead of you figuring it out!"

**/We almost did!/**

Tsunade looked upwards for what seemed, the billionth time that night. Really, back in her day, werewolves who carried pups wouldn't even tell their mates until the pup was even born. "New decade of impatience" is what she called the next generation of werewolves. But then again, betas and omegas weren't allowed and rarely left the house back then...

"So..." Tsunade tapped the table top with her fingers. "Did you cry?"

"Grandma!" Naruto got up so fast to deny it, that all the paper in his lap fell to the ground. "I did not! I yelled at Sasuke because he waited too long to tell me. I listened to his lengthy apology, and when I thought he learned his lesson, I told him how happy I was. I handed it like a dominant alpha that I am and did not cry."

Tsunade smirked. "You did none of that, said something sappy, and bawled like a baby."

At first, Naruto only opened his mouth and closed it. But then the blonde smiled, "you caught me."

"Please," the medic picked up her pen and twirled it with her fingers. "I practically raised you, I even remember the exact time you get up in the middle of the night to eat ramen."

Before Naruto could sputter at his (not so well hidden) secret, a door somewhere in the house opened slowly and closed. The sound of sleepy, shuffling feet could be heard before they stopped right before entering the kitchen.

A soft smile overcame Narutos face and Tsunade mused to herself, "looks like we have company."

Even though he slept for a good two hours, Sasuke still felt exhausted. No matter how long he waited to fall back asleep, he just couldn't. Sleeping without Naruto next to him was only possible with medicine, and the moment it wore off Sasuke's eyes opened. Opening the door and following the sound of voices was the next decision. But when he heard Naruto's familiar voice, Sasuke paused before walking into Tsunade's kitchen.

Now that the fledgling was gone, Sasuke had time to think and berate himself. How could he do something so horrible to Naruto? Guilt crept into his bloodstream and flowed all the way to his fingertips. Sasuke wasn't ashamed of what he thought was the best decision. Saving his baby was the most important thing, not matter how it was done. But events unpredictably unfolded the way they did, once again spiraling Sasuke's world out of his control. He didn't want to face Naruto right now. Not before the beta figured how to talk with his mate again.

"Sasuke? Are you coming?" The chance to turn around and flee into the medical room flew out the window.

/_Its rude to leave now that they know you're here/. _Manners, apparently, were his wolf's forte.

"Yes." Sasuke shuffled from the hallway and into one of the kitchen chairs.

"What were you doing?" Naruto couldn't help noticing Sasuke looked at everything except him. "Are you and the baby okay?"

"We are fine." Sasuke traced the tables patterns, an action that made him shiver when he remembered he did the same thing with the wooden stake. "I was just thinking."

Tsunade huffed and grabbed Sasukes hand, taking the chance that Naruto might go into overprotective mode. Fortunately, Naruto didn't. "Young man, will you look at me?"

Sasuke clenched his teeth and looked at Tsunade.

"What you did, would have not only brought yourself to insanity if you survived and the baby didn't. It would also make Naruto go mad as well." Sasuke lowered his eyes again, he hated this feeling. "I raised Naruto, and I would be extremely angry if I did all that work just to watch him become insane..." Tsunade cast Naruto a thoughtful look Sasuke didn't see. "...More than he already is anyway."

"Hey! I'm not-" Naruto objected and Tsunade simply ignored him.

"But you are a part of this pack," the senior alpha gave a comforting squeeze to the pale hand. "And I would be very mad at you, for making me miss you so much."

Sasuke didn't understand so he remained silent.

"Just know..." Tsunade stopped when her voice wavered. "That I'm just happy you didn't do it, even if you wanted to or thought it was the best thing."

Sasuke was speechless. Truthfully, the beta expected the old alpha to be furious to the point of refusing to help him anymore. Naruto had a strong sense of family value, which no doubt came from Tsunade. But here she was, not yelling, not hitting, and not scaring the hell out of him. So, Sauke was speechless.

Tsunade smiled and the grip around his hand became a little uncomfortable. "But if you _ever_ do that again, I will make you wish you had never been born. Understand?" Tsuande let go of Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and massaged his hand, careful to remember that the doctor didn't bluff.

"Well if that is all," Naruto stood up and stretched, "I think it's about time we headed home and got Sasuke to bed. Goodnight old wom-."

"Sit down," Tsunade pulled out a packet and Sasuke mentally groaned.

That packet was basically the 'how to be a werewolf and be a parent at the same time' handbook. Tsunade made Sasuke memorize the whole thing until just looking at the stapled papers made him sick. The beta could rewrite the packet from memory, and that was not bragging.

"Sasuke knows about caring for the baby," Tsunade opened the seventy-six page packet to the exceedingly small font of the first page. "But you don't Naruto."

Sadly, Sasuke knew reading wasn't, and never would be one of Naruto's hobbies. The beta would have laughed at Naruto's expression if a wave of fatigue didn't wash over him that exact moment.

/_You need to go back to sleep/._

Sasuke couldn't agree more, but sleeping without Naruto was futile.

_/I'll help you then/._

Sasuke felt pressure on his back until it pushed his head onto the table. Too tired to notice the look of alarm the two alphas exchanged.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

Naruto pushed his chair back and guided Sasuke to the couch, "I can read this while you sleep."

"'em...just a little nap." Sasuke's breathing evened when he sat on the couch. Barely lifting his head up to make room for Naruto. Who snaked his arm around Sasukes waist, holding tightly to the packet with his other tan hand.

"So, lets start with eating and diets and go on from there." Tsunade flipped page two over to advertise the food pyramid.

"We should at least whisper." Naruto responded while finding the correct page.

"There is no need," the doctor pointed to Sasuke, "he's out cold."

Surprised, Naruto looked down to find Sasuke already sleeping. His cheek, though Sasuke would never allow the alpha to say it out loud, cutely pressed against his shoulder. And with a small smile, Naruto began to read while Sasuke remained peacefully asleep.

**To be Continued**

**Thank you for all those who reviewed! It helps me with determining whether characters are clear and what reactions I want to convey. I think I'm going to start posting every other weekend instead of very week. So thank you for being patient with me. :) Reviews are still welcomed. ~Little Letters**


End file.
